Arcoiris Hibrido
by kazuki15
Summary: Un enrenador legendario es aquel que supera las habilidades de los maestros pokemon. El viaje de Red en torno a estos entrenadores estara llenmo de peligros y algunos romances, todo para demostrar que el es el mejor entrenador del mundo pokemon
1. Sr Red

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro

Para esta historia tome como modelo la personalidad de los personajes según la suelen manejar en Pixiv por lo cual, serán algo diferentes a las del anime.

En orden según cada edición de pokémon las edades que escogí para ellos serán algo así:

Red (20)

Leaf/Fire (18/18)

Hibiki/Kotone (16/16)

Haruka/Yuuki (17/16)

Hikari/Kouki (17/17)

Touko/Touya (18/16)

Y las parejas serán estas:

Red/Hikari

Red/Touko

Red/Kamitsure

Red/(aun no me decido por la ultima pero esta entre Haruka y Kotone)

Al final se decidirá por una y tal vez haga algún final alternativo

* * *

><p>Amanecía en Mt. Plateado y como desde hace algunos meses atrás el sonido de el un pokémon que no conocía lo despertaba antes de tiempo. No es como si tuviera una rutina fija pero al menos esperaba que estando solo en una cueva en el monte mas peligroso de Kanto pudiera dormir las horas que el quisiera aun así, como ya había dicho antes este pokémon que se parecía bastante a un Pidgeot había estado apareciéndose en ese lugar muy a menudo tan solo esta ultima semana él había contado al menos unas 8 veces en que lo había visto algunos días varias veces y otros días no se aparecía no obstante, tenia que admitir que ese pokémon estaba bien entrenado pues logro llegar ahí a pesar de las ventiscas que se presentaban casi todos los días. Podía recordar que la primera ves que lo vio paso por su mente atraparlo solo por el hecho de que nunca había visto a ese pokémon en la región de Kanto por lo que debía ser un pokémon de otra región, pero desecho la idea rápidamente pues después de unos días se dio cuenta de que era un pokémon mensajero. Era raro ver en estos días pokémon llevaran a cabo esa clase de tareas pues; aunque estaba distanciado de la sociedad el sabia que había mejores formas de comunicarse<p>

En fin, el mensaje que dicho pokémon traía era siempre el mismo una carta con un sello algo extraño que claro el no reconocía y dentro una carta dirigida al "Sr. Red" era bastante larga y se parecía mucho a los discursos de el profesor Oak aburrido y con palabras que no lograba comprender así que tras leerlo un par de veces básicamente lo que decía era que había sido elegido para ser el nuevo campeón de la región de Kanto y tenia que ir inmediatamente a la región Isshu para su evaluación que seria llevada a cabo por los demás campeones y así confirmar su nivel

Al principio le parecía una buena idea pelear contra los campeones de las demás regiones parecía un reto bastante llamativo pero, reconsiderándolo un poco el no tenia ninguna intención de convertirse en el campeón de Kanto eso era mas como el estilo de Green o Fire así que hizo caso omiso de aquellos mensajes. Lamentablemente para el los mensajes seguían llegando y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo la visita de aquel pokémon había sido por varios meses la única que había tenido desde hace tiempo que por alguna razón Kotone había dejado de ir cada tres días para ver que es lo que estaba haciendo, Green al parecer estaba muy ocupado con sus batallas de gimnasio y para acabar no se había presentado ningún entrenador para retarlo, no es que se sintiera solo mas bien estaba aburrido sus pokémon habían alcanzado un nivel que el consideraba bueno y ellos parecían esta satisfechos con lo que habían logrado en esos cuatro años en los que habían estado ahí

Se quedo un momento viendo a aquel pokémon y por alguna razón recordó a Hibiki; la ultima ves que él lo había visitado le estuvo platicando durante varias horas de todas las cosa que había visto y de las personas que había conocido en su viaje a la región de Hoenn, desde la perspectiva de Red parecía que se la había pasado muy bien además de que había capturado varios pokémon que él nunca había visto antes así pues, salió de la cueva para encontrarse con el pokémon mensajero y en un acto impulsivo decidió hacer lo que decía aquella carta claro que no iba a aceptar ser el campeón de Kanto, pero seria divertido viajar como cuando decidió conquistar la liga de Kanto

Completamente decidido recogió algunas cosas de su cueva y las metió en su mochila regreso sus pokémon a sus pokebolas menos a Charizard y a Pikachu, el primero para bajar de ahí y el segundo porque se había hecho con la costumbre de subir a su cabeza o a su hombro, lo primero seria ir y a preguntarle a Green como llegar a Isshu de seguro él lo sabría

Utilizo vuelo y aterrizo justo frente a su gimnasio rápidamente bajo de el lomo de Charizard y se quito su chaqueta y su gorra no volvería a cometer un error dos veces seguidas una ves que lo reconocieran empezarían a rodearlo y a llamar la atención esa era una de las razones por las que no bajaba de Mt. Plateado así que el plan era hacer las cosas rápido pasando desapercibido entro en el gimnasio y lo busco rápidamente con la mirada parecía estar teniendo un duelo por lo que decidió esperar un poco al final de la batalla el retador gano y consiguió su medalla, en ese momento recordó una ves que Green le dijo que su trabajo era hacer que los entrenadores se volvieran mas fuertes así que registraba cada uno de sus contrincantes para así saber que pokémon usar dependiendo de el nivel de estos al principio no podía parecerlo pero después de todo Green era un buen líder de gimnasio

Des pues de unos mementos Green se dio cuenta de su presencia y se dirigía a donde él estaba

– Que pasa es raro que bajes de Mt. Plateado acaso ocurrió algo— Green parecía algo preocupado pero era normal Red no solía bajar muy a menudo mas que para ir al centro pokémon

— Green tu sabes como llegar a Isshu –

Green se quedo pensando un poco — ya veo así que al fin te decidiste a ir — parecía que el ya sabia cual era la situación — normalmente deberías tomar un crucero pero creo que lo que tu buscas es la ruta aérea ¿no es así?, dame unos momentos te enviare la información enseguida – Green subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba su oficina

Por ahora todo iba bien si las cosas seguían así estaría en Isshu a mas tardar al anochecer o eso es lo que el creía

– Green traje lo que me pediste esta mañana– se oyó desde la puerta

Red podía reconocer aquella voz en cualquier lugar lamentablemente ahora no tenia tiempo para lidiar con ella. Tenia que encontrar algún lugar para esconderse pues aun si no llevaba su chaqueta y su gorra ella de seguro lo reconocería Green aun se encontraba en el segundo piso y Charizard se había quedado afuera así que no podía huir volando en cuanto ella lo viera reconocería a Pikachu de inmediato fue entonces que la suerte le sonrió Green regresaba y él podría distraerla mientras Red huía

– Ya esta hecho pronto recibirás los datos, por cierto me pareció oír a Leaf, red ¿tu no….- red corrió rápidamente hacia el segundo piso dejando a Green con las palabras en la boca abrió la ventana y silbo entonces su Charizard se puso a lado de esta para recibirlo (te dejo el resto a ti) pensó mientras se iba de ahí

La chica entro corriendo y empezó a revisar cada uno de los lugares cuidadosamente – ¿donde esta? – pregunto entusiasmada mientras seguía buscando

– ¿De que hablas leaf? – dijo Green en un intento de hacerse el tonto

– Sabes a que me refiero hace unos momento mencionaste a onii-chan, ¿donde esta?, ¿porque bajo?, ¿por fin acabo su entrenamiento?, ¿volverá a casa? – dijo juntando sus manos y viéndolo con un intenso resplandor en los ojos

– claro que no solo escuchaste mal yo estaba hablando de... de mi red de pesca… si pensé que seria bueno tu sabes ir a pescar un poco – Green se quedo callado esperando que eso fuera suficiente para engañarla

– No creas que me engañaras con eso tu siempre eres así nunca me avisa cuando viene onii-chan además porque solo te visita a ti…. – Leaf continuo con sus reclamos hacia Green por un buen rato dándole oportunidad a red para alejarse lo mas lejos que pudiera de el lugar así que se podría decir que el engaño fue un éxito

Ya con rumbo fijo Red revisaba su mapa con los datos que le había enviado Green parecía que el viaje le llevaría un poco mas del tiempo que tenia planeado según el mapa primero debía ir hasta Sinnoh no estaba muy lejos según el mapa así que debería poder llegar ahí esa misma noche

Mientras tanto en Sinnoh los que eran considerados los tres mejores entrenadores de esa región claro refiriéndose a los novatos se encontraban recorriendo la feria de Pueblo Hoja verde las luces, los juegos y el ambiente que se percibía era el mejor aunque era una pena que se celebrara anualmente esta era una buena oportunidad para que los tres se relajaran un poco y dejaran a un lado el arduo entrenamiento al que se habían sometido últimamente exceptuando a Hikari quien fue la única que le había dado algo de pelea a Shirona la campeona de Sinnoh. Mucho le ayudo el hecho de que era su tercera pelea con ella pero aun así tenia méritos por lograr tanto en tan poco tiempo

– Ah miren deberíamos comprar esos, no esperen mejor hay que compra algo de comer me esta empezando a dar hambre, ya se porque no vamos por unas manzanas acarameladas o mejor una orden de takoyaki – como siempre jun parecía no poder quedarse quieto cosa a la que se habían acostumbrado Hikari y Kouki

– Es bueno salir los tres como en los viejos tiempos no es así Hikari- ella solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación sin decir nada

Los dos chicos habían sido amigos desde que eran pequeños creciendo juntos como vecinos y hace 3 años se les unió Hikari que se mudo con su madre al pueblo Hoja verde. Los tres comenzaron su viaje juntos y aunque ninguno de ellos había podido derrotar a Shirona ahora eran bastante famosos y se sabían sus nombres por la mayoría de la región de Sinnoh por ser los mejores entrenadores y los más jóvenes. Hikari era un caso especial pues, además de ser reconocida al igual que sus amigos a ella también la conocen por su gran hazaña derrotando a los líderes del equipo Galaxia ella sola y por haber entrado en contacto con los dos pokémon legendarios Dialga y Palkia

– Oigan es cierto lo que me dijo mi padre de que ambos piensan viajar a Isshu – dijo el rubio mientras comía de una manzana

– Eso teníamos planeado pero tal ves yo no pueda tengo algunas cosas que tengo que hacer ante de irme – Kouki parecía muy cerio mientras explicaba

– Bien dicho Kouki yo tampoco pienso ir a otra región hasta que derrote a ese engreído viejo ya vera me pagara todas las que me ha hecho – sus compañeros lo miraron sin saber que decir

– Yo si tengo pensado ir seria malo si me estancara solo por no poder ganarle a Shirona-san – Hikari los miro por un momento y continuo –parece que nuestros caminos se separaran de nuevo verdad – el silencio de todos aun animado por los sonidos de aquel lugar transmitía un poco de tristeza

– No te preocupes Hikari-chan en cuanto acabe con mis asuntos te prometo que iré contigo, así es desde hoy yo también me esforzare el doble para poder ganarle a ese vejete de una ves – dijeron ambos chicos para animar a su amiga quien les agradeció con una sonrisa

La noche caía y según el mapa de red Sinnoh debería estar muy cerca miro cuidadosamente para ver las rutas de la región y al parecer había un lugar marcado con rojo parecía que Green le había dejado instrucciones "dirígete ahí y te encontraras con la líder de la región de Sinnoh ella te dirá como llegar a Isshu" decía el pequeño recado. Al llegar a tierra firme Red devolvió a Charizard a su pokebola aquel lugar parecía muy tranquilo y a lo lejos podía observar unas cuantas luces y a varias personas podría tratarse de alguna clase de festival o al menos eso es lo el que pensó, en ese momento su estomago gruño no había comido desde el día anterior y por el aspecto de Pikachu el también necesitaba alimento posiblemente habida un centro pokémon cerca así que, saco nuevamente el mapa, ahora se encontraba en un pueblo llamado Hoja verde el lugar marcado que claro no era otro si no la liga pokémon estaba del otro lado de las montañas por lo tanto, para llegar hasta ahí necesitaba la ayuda de Charizard. Decidió que se quedaría en un centro pokémon hasta el día siguiente siguió caminando y mas adelante que se encontró con la feria parecía interesante pero en ese momento el que guiaba era su estomago no su mente. Pikachu que se encontraba en su hombro salto y se guio por el aroma hasta un hombre con una gabardina verde

– Pikachu no – dijo Red mientras seguía a su pokémon

– Pero mira que teneos aquí un Pikachu este pokémon no es originario de aquí eso debe significar que vienes de otra región cierto

– Así es – Dijo Red

Kurotsugu tomo al Pikachu con sus manos y se lo entrego a Red – y dime que viniste a participar en la liga de Sinnoh – pregunto amablemente – por cierto aun no me he presentado verdad mi nombre es Kurotsugu y soy el amo de la Torre Batalla – dijo mientras extendía la mano en forma de saludo Red hizo lo mismo.

Kurotsugu lo quedo viendo por un par de minutos había visto a este a este joven antes pero donde pasaron unos segundos hasta que una idea le vino a la mente él era el chico que no habida aceptado ser el campeón de Kanto si no mal recordaba pudo ver algunas fotos suyas en la ultima reunión delos ases de batalla él era el "prospecto a entrenador legendario" era sorprendente se veía tan joven no podría decir que fuera mucho mayor que Jun, pero el aura que emanaba y mas que nada este Pikachu eran la prueba de que él era muy fuerte

Justo en esos momentos su hijo Jun y sus dos amigos pasaron a lado suyo – Jun – dijo en voz alta sorprendiéndolo un poco – ven aquí hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte –

El rubio fue hasta donde estaba su padre como niño regañado de vuelta a su alcoba con la cara larga y ni una pisca de ganas seguido por sus dos amigos – que es un amigo tuyo – dijo siguiendo con su rabieta esto era algo interesante ya que hasta hace poco ellos dos se llevaban bastante bien pero por alguna extraña razón el parecía tenerle rencor por algo o tal ves solo era por su edad

– No lo acabo de conocer su nombre es….. ¿Cual era tu nombre? – todos sé quedaron decepcionados en especial Barry ya que su padre hacia el ridículo frente a un extraño

– Como es que me lo vas a presentar si ni siquiera sabes su nombre – dijo reprochado a su padre

–vamos no te pongas así me harás ver mal frente a el que no ves que acaba de llegar a esta región – ambos siguieron su pelea por un rato hasta que se cansaron – esta ve si dinos cual es tun nombre chico - el solo se limito a una palabra – Red –

– Ahí lo tienes se llama Red así que Red este es mi malcriado hijo Jun y estos son sus amigos –dijo mientras apretaba la cabeza de Jun con su brazo

– Mi nombre es Kouki mucho gusto, Yo soy Hikari – dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia

Red se quedo por un momento mirando la comida que llevaban los chicos y se perdió en ella – dime Red ¿a donde te diriges ahora? – pregunto Kurotsugu pero no recibió ninguna respuesta

– ¿Red me oyes? ¡Red! – Dijo con una vos mas alta mientras los demás dirigían su mirada hacia el punto que el veía

– ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo Hikari ofreciéndole sus fideos fritos

– Ya veo así que tienes hambre – dijo Kurotsugu mientras parecía pensar en algo

– Ahora que todos somos amigos…Hikari porque no invitas a Red a comer a tu casa estoy seguro que le encantara la comida de tu madre – dijo en voz alta – Hikari tienes planeado ir a Isshu verdad continuo el padre de Jun

– Así es pero que tiene que ver en esto – a red le llamo un poco esa información pero aun seguía concentrado en la comida – que bien entonces será tu obligación darle hospedaje y comida a Red – se acercó a Kouki y lo tomo por el cuello igual que a su hijo quien parecía ya no oponer resistencia tal ves porque se había desmayado – preséntaselo a tu madre ella lo entenderá – dijo mientras se alejaba llevándose a ambos chicos

– Espere…– dijo ella en vano pues los tres se habían marchado ambos se observaron por un tiempo hasta que Red hablo

– no es necesario que lo hagas – dijo y después se giro dispuesto a marcharse

– Espera si no lo hago él lo sabrá así que es mejor que le haga caso – la reacción fue inmediata ni siquiera lo pensó solamente se sentía algo interesada en el ¿Por qué? el padre de Jun se había portado así este chico debía ser alguien importante si es que el y su madre eran conocidos así que llevada por la curiosidad hizo lo que el padre de Jun le dujo

– Mama ya volví – dijo entrando en su casa –se madre se apresuró y se dirigió hasta la entrada para recibirla

– Bienvenida ah… ¿tu novio?... – Pregunto mientras veía a Red, ella solo paso a su madre sin decir nada porque esto ya había pasado varias veces con Kouki y con Jun

– Que bien pensé que nunca conseguirías un novio y además es muy guapo me alegra mucho pero, dime cuanto tiempo llevan juntos –

– Él no es mi novio – dijo despreocupada Hikari que ahora se encontraba sentada en su sillón – acabo de conocerlo hace unos momentos y el padre de Jun me dijo que lo trajera a casa –

Su madre se la quedo viendo unos segundos – que atrevida – dijo cubriéndose la boca con la mano

Hikari siguió ignorando sus comentarios –el padre de Jun parecía conocerlo – dijo Hikari tratando de no salirse del tema

Su madre lo miro detenidamente – un amigo de Korotsugu hm – Hikari se le unió a su madre y ahora ambas lo miraban aunque el ni se inmutaba

– Su nombre es Red eso te dice algo –

Al igual que Kurotsugu después de unos momentos ella lo capto – ah ya veo así que eres tu se rumorea mucho acerca de porque declinaste el puesto – la madre de Hikari ahora parecía mas seria esto fue algo que llamo su atención – y ¿a donde te diriges Red-san? –

De nuevo red saco su mapa y se lo mostro entonces ella dedujo lo demás – una ves que llegues ahí ¿a donde iras? – Guardo su mapa en su mochila y dijo – Isshu – esto llamo aun mas la atención de Hikari él también se dirigía hacia Isshu por eso lo había mencionado el padre de Jun – intrigada quiso entrar en la conversación - ¡ejem! de que están hablando- su madre la ignoro por completo

– Pero te ves tan joven ¿cuantos años tienes? –

Red se quedo callado por un momento -20- respondió con voz baja

– Que lindo eres muy joven ¿porque no te casas con mi hija? te aseguro que serán muy felices, tendrán vario hijo y una linda casa en la colina…. – mientras la madre de Hikari seguía contándole la vida que tendrían pequeños resplandores parecían salir de los ojos de Red eso solo significaba una cosa se había dejado llevar por lo que estaba diciendo

– No digas cosas embarazosas te lo ruego – dijo Hikari alterada por los comentarios de su mama – entones ¿me vas a decir quien es el? – pregunto Hikari aun agitada

– ya se ¿porque no viajan juntos? mi hija también viajara a Isshu y seria un gran alivio saber que va contigo – la mama de Hikari tomo las manos de Red y lo miro fijamente mientras le decía esto

– No me ignores- dijo Hikari separándolos

– Vamos hija no te pongas así solo era una broma, pero lo de viajar juntos era en serio debes hacerme caso viajar con Red-san es lo mejor que puedes hacer estoy segura que aprenderás mucho de el – su madre parecía decirlo en serio así que Hikari no tubo mas remedio que aceptar; el estomago de red volvió a gruñir y entonces Hikari recordó acerca de la comida

A la mañana siguiente red estaba listo para ir a su destino – que mal que te marches tan pronto Red-san estaría bien que te quedaras unos días mas, espera un poco si….Hikari hija apresúrate Red-san esta apunto de irse –

– Porque se supone que tengo que irme con el, ni siquiera lo conozco – decía mientras bajaba las escaleras con su mochila en mano

– No estabas tan interesada en saber quien es el que mejor manera de saberlo que acompañándolo, anda no repliques y apúrate yo le diré a tus amigos que te has ido – afuera red estaba listo para partir había sacado a Charizard y solo esperaba que ella saliera, Hikari por otra parte se veía bastante sorprendida pues era la primera vez que veía un Charizard

– Que pokémon ese – dijo sorprendida

–Charizard – dijo red mostrándole la información en su pokédex

– ah un tipo dragón es sorprendente – dijo mientras seguía leyendo hasta que se topo con la información de nivel la cual era aun mas increíble Nv. 100 eso era demasiado quien exactamente era él nunca había visto un pokémon con ese nivel ni siquiera los pokémon de Shirona tenían ese nivel tal ves después de todo no era tan mala idea ir con el. Mientras recobraba la postura Red esperaba a un lado de Charizard ella se acercó y el la ayudo a subir a su lomo podía ser una persona extraña pero claramente era un caballero, después de esto el subió y Charizard empezó a elevarse

– Cuida mucho de mi hija red-san – le grito la mama de Hikari a lo cual Red solo levanto su pulgar para responder

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Hikari reconoció la dirección que llevaban, se dirigían a la liga pokémon tal ves él estaba aquí para retar a Shirona pero eso no era posible para hacer eso necesitaría tener las medallas de los gimnasios de Sinnoh y por lo que ella sabia un entrenador como él no se había mostrado en los programas de televisión que ella usualmente veía solo para mantenerse informada – ya casi llegamos – dijo red sin desviar la vista

Por fin estaban ahí la liga pokémon, ciertamente era algo nostálgico hacia tiempo que no venia a esta parte de Sinnoh, pero todo parecía igual a como lo recordaba en la entrada los guardias le pidieron a Red que les mostrara su estuche de medallas pero al no tenerlas le pidieron que le pidieron que les mostrara su credencial de entrenador como era de esperarse los misterios que lo rondaban seguían aumentando pues al verla los guardias lo dejaron pasar de inmediato Hikari no pudo ver bien su credencial solamente reconoció que era originario de la región de Kanto. Pronto llegaron a las salas de la elite four todos y cada uno de ellos lo dejo pasar así sin mas ninguno parecía conocerlo personalmente pues se presentaban ante el y saludaban a Hikari en fin; era la parte final aquella que Hikari no había podido completar el duelo con Shirona entraron y ahí se encontraba ella esperando

– Así que al final decidiste venir – dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos el solo la saludo alzando su mano – debo suponer entonces que has aceptado lo que te proponemos- dijo Shirona aun sin notar la presencia de Hikari que se encontraba entre escondida detrás de Red – me llamo Shirona y soy la campeona de la región Sinnoh – se detuvo por un momento mientras reconocía a Hikari –Hikari chan que haces aquí acaso vienes a retarme de nuevo, lo siento pero tendremos que dejarlo para después en estos momentos tengo algunos asuntos y no puedo atenderte – saco su pokebola y libero a Garmchop – acompáñala a la salida por favor – dijo pero fue interrumpida por Hikari

– No, yo vengo con Red-san –

Shirona quedo un poco sorprendida – oh ya veo y ¿porque estas acompañándolo? – rápidamente red respondió antes de Hikari

–Oka-sama me la encargo –

Hikari se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo Red pero reacciono de inmediato – que estas diciendo Red-san Shirona-san lo va a malinterpretar –

La expresión de Shirona era claramente de molestia que pasaba con él lo hacia a propósito si no tuviera cosas que hacer estaría en grandes problemas – ya veo y sabes quien es el Hikari-chan –pregunto aun molesta

Ahora que lo pensaba porque no se lo había preguntado directamente no es como si fuera un secreto o si tal vez se había sentido un poco intimidada después de ver a su Charizard

– Veo que no él es Red de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto hace varios años empezó su viaje Pokémon pero no había muchos que supieran de el hasta hace poco; después de que Gano la liga de Kanto derrotando a los 8 lideres de los gimnasios a los miembros de la elite four y al campeón de la liga por lo tanto, como ya sabrás una ves que derrotas al campeón y los demás campeones dan su aprobación te conviertes automáticamente en su sucesor y te ganas un lugar en el salón de la fama junto a tus pokémon , pero cuando el gano desapareció y nadie lo volvió a ver. Después de un tiempo circulaban rumores diciendo que se encontraba en Mt. Plateado entrenando y que aceptaba batallas con cualquier retador y según las estadísticas él es el campeón mas fuerte de los 5 –

Esto dejo a Hikari en un pequeño shock aun no podía creer que Red era un campeón y no solo eso sino que era el mas fuerte, a simple vista se podía decir que no era mas que un entrenador promedio no había ninguna duda de que su Charizard era muy fuerte, pero aun así ella lograba recordar que los pokémon de los ases de batalla tenían el mismo nivel y varias personas le habían contado que al parecer tenían pokémon de tipo legendario en sus equipos

– Tal ves no lo creas, pero es cierto los demás campeones nos hemos reunido y creemos que es perjudicial que una región no cuente con un campeón oficial menos aun cuando tenemos tan cerca la liga mundial pokémon –

Intrigada Hikari pregunto – ¿liga mundial pokémon?

– La razón por la que nunca has oído de ella es porque se instituirá por primera ves el siguiente año y para ello necesitamos que estén presentes todo los campeones, no es muy diferente a las demás ligar nosotros actuaremos como lo hace la elite four y Red tendrá que desempeñar el papel de campeón debido a su nivel, el único requisito será tener las ocho medallas de dos regiones – dijo terminando su explicación

– ¡Lo has entendido Red! en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada dentro des 6 meses necesitas presentarte en la liga pokémon de Isshu para tu evaluación te enviare los datos a tu mapa así que…– Shirona se detuvo cuando observo que Red no estaba poniendo atención

Mientras tanto Red se encontraba ocupado haciendo otras cosas mas importantes como darle de comer a Pikachu – tienes hambre – pregunto bajándolo de su hombro y dándole un poco de comida pokémon

–Me estas escuchando, ¡oye! – Hikari intervino en su defensa inocentemente

– No te preocupes Shirona-san yo se lo explicare todo –que linda eres Hikari chan es una pena que tengas que viajar con el – dijo señalando a Red

Después de eso ambos salieron de ahí – no es necesario que vallas conmigo si no quieres – dijo red en cuanto salieron – no parecía que ella estuviera de acuerdo en viajar con el además siempre ha estado solo no importaría que ella se fuera a casa

– Pero tengo que explicarte lo que acaba de decir Shirona-san – dijo algo desconcertada Hikari

–Lo escuche todo – dijo para después sacara Charizard y subir a su lomo dispuesto a irse – nos vemos luego – dijo pero una ves mas y sin siquiera pensarlo Hikari lo detuvo

– ¡Espera! – no pensaba lo que decía simplemente las palabras salían de su boca –yo quiero ir contigo, como te dijo mi mama ya tenia planeado viajar a Isshu además mi mama se preocupara si sabe que estoy sola –

Red sonrió levemente mientras la miraba – ya veo – extendió su mano y la ayudo a subir

* * *

><p>Cada una de las cuatro heroínas tendrá varios capítulos como personaje central junto con Red y como ya había dicho al final solo se quedara con una<p>

Eso es todo por ahora


	2. Mew

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que salieron Sinnoh y aun se encontraban viajando sobre el lomo de Charizard –Red-san podrías decirle a Charizard que disminuya la velocidad es difícil sostenerme – dijo Hikari que al parecer se había cansado<p>

–Charizard –Dijo red y Charizard se detuvo en seco entonces Red tomo a Hikari de la cintura y la coloco frete suyo

–Red-san que haces – dijo sonrojándose levemente

– Así no te caerás – dijo red

Al ver su rostro Hikari sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago y se empezó a poner nerviosa – no te importaría si hacemos una parada en Kanto – Kanto era la región natal de Red aun que Hikari nunca había oído hablar de Kanto por alguna razón le interesaba mucho conocer como era

– Esta bien – dijo con voz baja

Aterrizaron directamente en el Mt. Plateado no era la primera ves que ella estaba en una montaña pero si la primera ves que sentía tanto frio era probablemente en ese lugar hacia mas frio aun que en snowpoint lo cual empeoraba por el hecho de que no llevaba su abrigo. Red pudo notar el temblar de Hikari así que hizo lo único que podía hacer se quito su chaqueta y la puso en sus hombros – pero y que hay de ti no tienes frio– replico Hikari

– Estoy acostumbrado – respondió el chico siguiendo su camino

Después de todo Red era realmente sorprendente ni siquiera temblaba a pesar de que solo usaba una camisa negra de manga corta. Entraron a la cueva donde solía vivir Red dentro estaba casi vacío únicamente había un fotón y empaques vacíos de lo que parecía curas Red tomo una caja de color rojo que estaba a lado de el fotón y se dirigió a la salida –es todo podemos irnos–

A Hikari le daba curiosidad que tenia la caja pero aun no tenia la suficiente confianza como para entablar una conversación con el menos iniciarla el siguiente punto al que se dirigieron fue a Ciudad verde al gimnasio de Green y como la ultima ves Red se quito la gorra su chaqueta la tenia Hikari así que no había problema – realmente eres alguien famoso no es así Red-san – Red tapo su boca con su mano dejando impresionada a Hikari

– No menciones mi nombre aquí –le dijo susurrándole al oído la tomo de la mano y la guio adentro del gimnasio

Esta ves parecía estar vacío así que Green debería estar en el segundo piso a legar a la que era su oficina Red entre abrió la puerta y miro antes de entrar adentro estaban Leaf, Green y Fire sentados e un sillón los dos chicos parecían estar dormidos mientras recostaban su cabeza en los hombros de Leaf quien estaba despierta. Red dio media vuelta y con una seña le dijo a Hikari que guardara silencio para después dirigirse de nuevo a fuera

– ¿Que pasa no había nadie Re…– interrumpió su frase recordando lo que le había dicho

– Esta ocupado – respondió

Red se quedo pensando unos momentos Fire y Leaf estaba con Green por lo tanto, esta era una buena oportunidad para ir a su casa

– Te gustaría conocer a mi madre – pregunto a Hikari

– ¿Eh? – dijo un poco desconcertada

Conocer a la madre de Red que no era demasiado pronto para que ella conociera a su madre (pero que estoy pensando aun no estamos en ese tipo de relación… espera un poco acabo de decir "aun") mientras Hikari se perdía en sus pensamientos Red había adelantado camino

– Vamos – dijo haciendo reaccionar a Hikari quien lo siguió rápidamente

Varias personas se les quedaron viendo en el camino eso era normal ellos eran los que conocían mas el rostro de Red después de todo cerca de ahí estaba su casa mas; sin embargo ninguno se dio cuenta de que era el hasta que se toparon con unos conocidos

– Red-senpai, Red-senpai – la voz era de una chica podría decir que de la misma edad de Hikari solo que un poco mas alta y junto a ella un chico con pantalones cortos y pelo negro

– ah es cierto Red-aniki ¿donde te habías metido? – ambos corrieron hacia él y se le arrojaron encima

Se había ido a Sinnoh solo hace 3 días pero era cierto que antes de eso no había visto a ninguno de ellos por unos cuentos meses ambos empezaron a cuestionar su paradero pues según ellos hace dos días habían ido a verlo a Mt. Plateado pero él no estaba ahí

Fue en esos momentos en que Kotone noto a Hikari – Red-senpai ¿quien es ella?, ¿porque lleva puesta su chaqueta? - Hikari sacudió la cabeza aun seguía algo perdida en eso de conocer a la madre de Red

– Mi nombre es Hikari y vengo de Sinnoh mucho gusto – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia parecía haber olvidado el hecho de que llevaba la chaqueta de Red

– No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa tu debes ser la novia de Red-aniki no es así – dijo Hibiki tratando de burlarse de Red lo había hecho tantas veces con Leaf y Kotone pero no parecía funcionar y aunque probablemente no funcionaria tampoco esta ves no perdía nada con intentarlo. Como era de esperarse no tuvo efecto en Red pero si en las dos chicas; Hikari se había sonrojado un poco y Kotone había perdido el color de su rostro

– No digas cosas raras por favor nosotros no somos así- dijo rápidamente Hikari

– Yo soy Hibiki y ella es Kotone ambos somos de la región Johto acabamos de ir a casa de Red-aniki para buscar a Fire y Leaf pero parece que esta con Green-senpai – dijo Hibiki

Kotone se había quedado paralizada sin decir nada – será mejor que nos vallamos– dijo Hibiki llevándose a Kotone arrastrando

–Siguen igual que siempre– dijo red y lo único que podía pensar Hikari era si todos los amigos de Red eran igual de extraños

–Hemos llegado– dijo Red parado frente a la puerta de una de las casas de lo que Red había dicho ser pueblo paleta

Red abrió la puerta y entro después de el con nerviosismo entro Hikari dando pasos temblorosos y revisando cada milímetro de su casa –volvieron antes de tiempo aun no esta lista la comida –dijo una voz de mujer desde lo que parecía ser la cocina

– Solo vinimos a decir hola – dijo red sentado desde la sala en un sillón

– ¿que significa eso?...espera esa vos– aquella mujer salió aprisa de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala – ¿eres tu red?, ¿cuanto tiempo pensabas estar en esa montaña?, te dije varias veces que viniera de ves en cuando, pero me alegro de que estés bien–

– Bu… buenos días me llamo Hikari y estoy acompañando a Red-san en su viaje – dijo nerviosamente Hikari

La madre de Red volteo a ver a Hikari y sin previo aviso le dio abrazo – que linda Red ¿esta es tu novia? es muy linda – decía mientras estrujaba y jaloneaba a Hikari

–Se equivoca Re...Red-san y yo solo somos amigos – después de un rato su madre la soltó

– Ya me lo suponía tu eres demasiado linda seria un desperdicio que fueras novia de un vago como mi hijo – ella sonrió forzadamente ante las palabras de la madre de Red que por alguna razón le recordaban a Jun y a su padre

– Ya esta atardeciendo eso quiere decir que se quedaran aquí verdad – a Hikari le pareció raro era como si la madre de red le estuviera pidiendo que se quedaran ahí

– Perdón no s tenemos que ir ya – la mama de Red los acompaño a la puerta para despedirlos

– Que lastima que no se queden pero ni modo espero que les valla bien y cuídense- dijo dejándolos marchar – Hikari-chan- grito la madre de Red desde la puerta haciendo que ella regresara –te encargo mucho a mi Red él es un poco ingenuo así que confió en ti para que no dejes que ninguna mujer sospechosa lo engañe – Hikari solo acentuó con la cabeza sin decir nada

– Hay algo que necesito mostrarte – dijo Red mientras caminaba hacia la calle victoria hasta la meseta Añil a llegar frete a ellos se encontraba esperando Lance el Campeón de Hoenn y Kanto claro temporalmente

– Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Red he escuchado que por fin aceptaste el puesto de campeón – dijo Wataru con los brazos cruzados y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

– Cállate lolicon – contesto con una clara actitud de desprecio

Hikari no parecía entender muy bien lo que pasaba pero como no lo conocía tenia que presentarse – mucho gusto yo soy Hi…. – fue interrumpida por Red

– No es necesario que te presentes con un tipo como el – Red la jalo de la muñeca hacia adentro

– No seas tan frio Red hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y no has cambiado nada – ya dentro de la meseta añil Red y Lance hablaban mientras Hikari miraba alrededor

–Red-san que es lo que vinimos a hacer aquí – pregunto mientras cargaba a Pikachu en sus brazos

– En unos momentos lo veras – unos minutos después regreso Lance seguido de un extraño pokémon que parecía un pequeño conejo Hikari saco su pokédex y lo reviso su nombre era Mew lo único que se conocía de él es que "ha sido visto por muy pocos y se cree que es el antecesor de todos los pokémon existentes, Nv. 100"

– Que lindo es tu pokémon Red-san – pregunto mientras admiraba a Mew

Red negó con la cabeza y dijo –somos amigos – Lance que estaba a un lado de red empezó a hablar

– Mew es un pokémon salvaje se podría considerar que es parte del equipo de Red ya que varias veces ha aceptado pelear junto a el –

Mew empezó a jugar con Pikachu quien lo perseguía por el lugar fue entonces cuando red saco aquella caja roja que había tomado en Mt. Plateado y de ella tomo una pequeña esfera; miro un momento a Mew y este se dirigió a él; ambos tocaron aquella esfera que empezó a brillar el resplandor fue intensificándose hasta que Hikari tubo que cubrir sus ojos con el brazo. Aun un poco segada por aquel resplandor pudo distinguir una silueta extra junto a Red y después de que su visión se recupero lo vio claramente no era una persona era un pokémon saco nuevamente su pokédex y lo investigo Su nombre era Mewtwo, "Un pokémon creado genéticamente a partir de Mew, considerado el mas salvaje de los pokémon, Nv.100"

Red y los dos pokémon se quedaron viendo durante casi 50 minutos sin decir nada – Entiendo – se oyó pero no parecía una voz conocida Hikari volteo a ver a Wataru pero el negó con la cabeza que hubiera sido el

Mewtwo se acercó a donde estaba Hikari – mi nombre es Mewtwo, Red e ha contado acerca de ti es un gusto conocerte – Hikari quedo un poco sorprendida pero reacciono inmediatamente

– Me llamo Hikari es un gusto – respondió haciendo una reverencia

– Te acompañare Red pero con una condición yo iré por mi cuenta y los vigilare desde lejos, no es de mi agrado estar en compañía de otros – dijo desapareciendo del lugar

–Veo que has aumentado la fuerza de tu equipo Red – dijo Wataru con una expresión de gran entusiasmo – Me supongo que también llevaras a Mew –

Red miro a Mew y contesto – no él se quedara aquí – el pequeño pokémon se acercó a Red y le dio unos golpecitos en su brazo

– Pues parece que él quiere serte de ayuda, no lo rechazaras o ¿si? – dijo Wataru alentándolo a aceptar la petición de Mew

– Estas seguro – le pregunto a Mew a lo que el pequeño pokémon respondió haciendo u par de vueltas en el aire. Red saco una de las pokebolas que tenia en su cinturón y toco su cabeza con ella

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde lo ocurrido y Red noto que Hikari empezaba a bostezar no era nada extraño no habían descansado nada desde que salieron de Sinnoh y ya había anochecido (será mejor que nos vallamos pasaremos la noche en el centro pokémon de ciudad verde) pensó

– ¿Adonde vas Red? no olvides que este pronto también será tu estadio así que porque no pasas la noche aquí – Hikari parecía mas cansada y ciudad Verde estaba algo lejos lo mejor seria acere caso a ese lolicon cargo en brazos a Hikari hasta una delas habitaciones y la recostó en la cama después se sentó a un lado de la cama e intento dormir

Al siguiente día la primera en despertar era Hikari Pikachu dormía a su lado y Red esta durmiendo sentado en el piso usando la cama como soporte. Que debía hace despertarlo, pero parecía estar durmiendo cómodamente… ¡no era necesario! dormir así solo le traería problemas de espalda, ahora que lo pensaba como es que ella llego ala cama lo ultimo que recordaba era ver a Mew y Mewtwo después quedarse dormida en una banca. Red se movió sacado de sus pensamientos a Hikari que se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a el para verlo mas de cerca. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero Red-san era bastante apuesto al menos mas que sus amigos Kouki y Jun – Red-san, Red-san – susurro para que se despertara pero no parecía funcionar así que intento moverlo un poco, pero mientras lo hacia Red tomo su brazo y la jalo abrazándola por detrás ella no pudo resistirse Red era demasiado fuerte porque siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella es lo que pensaba. Milagrosamente Wataru abrió bruscamente la puerta antes de que ocurriera otra cosa

–Buenos días Red – dijo enérgicamente para después quedarse viendo la escena unos segundos –lo siento parece que interrumpí algo – cerro la puerta y se escucho como se alejaba corriendo

– Espera esto no es lo que piensas – dijo aunque Wataru ya se había ido

Por fin red se estaba despertando ahora Hikari sabia que Red podía dormir aunque Hubiera mucho ruido – Buenos días – dijo Red mientras tallaba sus ojos ahora que la había soltado Hikari se levanto rápidamente separándose de el unos cuantos pasos

– Buenos días Red-san – dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Red se levanto estirándose un poco en el proceso – ¿A donde iremos ahora Red-san? – Red se quedo viendo unos momentos a Hikari y luego señalo hacia su pecho Instintivamente ella se cubrió y esta apunto de decirle pervertido a Red pero el hablo primero

– Podrías devolvérmela –

Hikari miro hacia donde el apuntaba y vio que aun tenia su chaqueta puesta ¿como es que no lo había notado? podría ser porque era tan cómoda y suave ¿quiero decir porque no recordaba habérsela puesto? , rápidamente se la quito y la regreso a Red

Ambos caminaban lejos de la Meseta Añil era hora de partir y lamentablemente para Hikari la única manera que red conocía para llegar Isshu era volando lo que significaba sentarse frente suyo de nuevo

– Red así que aquí estabas. No es momento para platicar debes irte rápido parece que ya se entero de que regresaste y viene hacia aquí – Hikari volteo a ver a Red y sorpresivamente su rostro mostraba una expresión diferente esto era algo raro solo llevaba 4 días junto a él, pero ya se había acostumbrado a sus frases cortas y su falta de expresiones. Parecía estar asustado quien será ella que ponía temeroso a Red

–Red tienes que irte y… Red quien es ella – pregunto mirando a Hikari quien se encontraba un poco detrás de Red

Hikari respondió – mi nombre es Hikari mucho gusto – Green como todo un playboy empezó a coquetear con ella

– ¿Hikari-chan eh?, es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica yo soy Green y estoy a tu servicio – tomo su mano para saludarla pero Red se interpuso alejándolo de ella

– Que pasa red solo la estoy saludando – dijo retrocediendo con algo de miedo por la mirada que recibía de el

– Demasiado cerca – dijo aun dándole la espalda a Hikari

Fue en ese momento cuando escucho varias voces a lo lejos y todas ellas era voces conocidas, era Kotone, Hibiki y Fire parecían estarlo buscando de seguro preguntaron a aquellos que los vieron dirigirnos hasta este lugar ayer y lo pero de todo es que la mas peligrosa los iba liderando…. Leaf

– Onii-chan donde estas sal de una ves te juro que no te voy a hacer nada – los demás solo la seguían

– ¡Ah ahí esta! es Red-senpai lo ves te lo dije Leaf-chan te dije que no había sido un sueño Red-senpai trajo a una chica consigo – rápidamente Red saco de su pokebola a Charizard cargo a Hikari y subió a el para huir otra ves

– Espera onii-chan ¿quien es ella?, ¿adonde vas?, ¿cuando regresas? , ¡onii-chan! – gritaba leaf desde lejos mientras ellos se alejaban en el aire

– ¡¿Porque huye y quien es ella? Si no era nadie sospechosa nos hubiera dejado interrogarla acerca de la relación que tiene con Onii-chan- decía Leaf haciendo un berrinche

– Si no mal recuerdo ella dijo que acompañaba a Red-aniki en su viaje – dijo Hibiki que en realidad estaba de parte de Red pero como dicen cuando no puedes vencerlos únete

– ¿Viaje? ¿Que viaje? nunca escuche que Onii-chan fuera a salir de viaje –

Kotone pensó un poco y recordó que Red siempre le contaba todo a un persona –puede que nosotras no sepamos pero hay alguien que debe saberlo no crees Leaf-chan– leaf capto inmediatamente el masaje

– Green ¿no sabes a donde fue onii-chan? – Green sabía por instinto que tenía que correr pero parecía que ya era demasiado tarde ya que las dos chicas lo habían acorralado

* * *

><p>Estodo por ahora... See you next<p> 


	3. Touko

Ciertamente todos los conocidos de Red parecían tener esa aura de persona extraña a su alrededor pero Hikari pensaba que estar con ellos resultaría ser divertido. Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que partieron de Kanto y lo único que Hikari veía eran zonas montañosas y algunas praderas, Red revisaba constantemente su mapa y aunque el silencio era algo incomodo a ella no se le ocurría ningún buen tema de conversación (podría empezar con algo como "¡que buen clima!", no que es eso es demasiado simple tal ves podría preguntarle porque evitaba a esa chica, no podría ser algo privado….)

.

Debido a las brizas el cabello de Hikari empezó a volar hacia la cara de Red quien lo tomo y empezó a juguetear con el, inmediatamente Hikari se dio cuenta – Red-san ¿que estas haciendo? – aun después de su comentario red no se detuvo y siguió haciéndolo

– Nada – dijo Red

¿Que pasaba con el? ¿Acaso era normal para el tocar el cabello de las personas? pensaba Hikari – ¿Podrías detenerte? –

Él se detuvo por un momento y dijo –no…..porque es muy divertido –

Era cierto que los conocidos de red tenían esa aura de persona extraña pero el mas extraño de todos sin duda alguna era Red

La región de Isshu se veía a lo lejos y eso significaba solo una cosa el inicio del viaje de Hikari para conseguir todas las medallas de aquella región y con el apoyo del entrenador mas fuerte de seguro lo lograría. Descendieron en sitio llamado Pueblo Arcilla un pueblo pequeño a lado del mar y rodeado por un extenso bosque Hikari lo pensó un poco, lo mejor seria que buscaran el centro pokémon mas cercano y preguntarle a la enfermera Joy donde conseguir un estuche para medallas.

–Red-san….. ¿Red-san? – lo perdió de vista por 5 segundos y ya no estaba ¿como podía ser eso posible?

Avanzo un poco y unos metros después lo encontró estaba frente a un árbol mientras Pikachu le lanzaba frutas desde arriba –Red-san no desaparezcas así, aun no conozco esta región y si nos separamos podríamos perdernos – Red no dijo nada solamente le ofreció una fruta a Hikari

– ¿si entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo verdad? – Hikari parecía algo molesta pero al final acabo tomando lo que red le ofrecía

– Espera Cinccino ¡regresa aquí en este momento! – se oyó a lo lejos la vos de una chica y por enfrente de ellos paso un Cinccino con una gorra en su boca

– ¡Devuélveme eso o me las vas a pagar! – era mas que evidente que esa era la gorra de aquella chica

– Pikachu – dijo Red viendo a la pequeña rata en el árbol la cual salto y se puso en el camino de Cinccino este trato de huir pero Pikachu uso agilidad para seguirlo hasta que lo acorralo, entones Red lo levanto y le quito la gorra

– Muchas gracias – dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento parecía que había estado persiguiendo a ese Cinccino por un buen rato

– Ese pokémon es tuyo – pregunto Hikari sacando su pokédex – Es el pokémon de mi Madre y generalmente solía ser mas tranquilo pero desde que lo expuse a la roca solar se volvió mas inquieto – la chica se quedo impresionada al ver como su Cinccino estaba tranquilamente en los brazos de Red comiendo una de las frutas que Pikachu había recogido

Se quedo viéndolo fijamente unos segundos – nos conocemos – dijo aun viéndolo con algo de sospecha en sus ojos

– Nosotros acabamos de llegar aquí venimos desde Kanto para participar en la liga Sinnoh – Red le devolvió la gorra la chica quien se la puso inmediatamente

– Estoy segura de que te he visto en alguna parte – dijo aun refiriéndose a Red e ignorando la presentación de Hikari entonces recordó – ¡Ah! ya se eres tu el chico que aparece en esos posters de la Liga Mundial Pokémon – la chica se acercó mas a él y empezó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada por todas partes –mucho gusto yo soy Touko – dijo tomando su mano

Hikari los separo poniéndose en medio de los dos – yo soy Hikari y él es Red-san mucho gusto – dijo algo molesta

Red dejo a Cinccino en el suelo y este regreso con su dueña – dijiste que viene desde otra región verdad de seguro deben estar hambrientos vengan conmigo mi casa esta muy cerca de seguro puedo prepararles algo de comer – dijo empezando a caminar hacia el pueblo Hikari planeaba preguntarle a red si deberían ir, pero él ya iba tras de ella. Hace un rato estaba comiendo fruta por lo que, debía estar hambriento y claro Hikari no se quedaba atrás

Ahí estaban en la casa de un desconocido esperando en el comedor a que les dieran de comer, pero ahora que lo pensaba únicamente había estado comiendo en el centro pokémon y no había sido capaz de descubrir si es que Red sabia cocinar porque era un hecho que ella no podía a pesar de todas las veces que estuvo practicando con su madre parecía que no podía hacer ni siquiera un Omelette. La chica llego con dos platos de Curry y arroz era bastante sencillo probablemente ella era entrenadora pokémon, así que solo sabia hacer cosas básicas

– Buen provecho – dijeron ambos empezando a comer

Quedaron en shock después de probarlo era tan delicioso que le hacia recordar a Hikari la comida de su madre y a Red parecía gustarle también pues empezó a comer mas rápido – y… ¿que tal estuvo? no soy muy buena en esas cosas pero por lo menos debió estar normal –

– Estuvo muy bueno – dijo Hikari un poco celosa mientras red solo alzo su pulgar aprobándola

– Entonces Touko-san ¿eres entrenadora pokémon? – pregunto Hikari

Ella tomo los platos sucios y los llevo al fregadero – pueden decirme solamente Touko y como tu lo dices soy entrenadora pokémon inicie mi viaje hace unos cuantos años y hace unos días acabo de volver de Hoenn, aunque no pude vencer al campeón Steve – su animo pareció decaer un poco así que Hikari quiso remediar lo que había causado

– No tienes por qué preocuparte todos saben que Steve de Hoenn es el campeón más fuerte que hay –

Touko la miro con una sonrisa – gracias pero estoy segura de que habría podido ganarle si me hubiera esforzado un poco mas – en esos momentos la puerta de su casa se abrió

– Onee-chan ya volví – dijo un chico entrando por la puerta

– Touya mira quien esta aquí – dijo Touko emocionada

Él se quedo viendo a Red y Hikari por unos segundos – ¿son tus amigos? – pregunto aun sin saber que trataba de decir

– ¿Que acaso no notas el parecido? – Miro a los dos una segunda ves – ¡Ah! pero si eres tu dijo señalando la Hikari la hija de aquella coordinadora tan famosa es cierto te he visto varias veces en televisión –

Touko se acercó hasta donde estaba Red y apunto su cabeza hacia su hermano – Es el a quien me refiero – como todos dicen la tercera es la vencida el chico lo miro y recordó

– ¡Ah! el entrenador de los posters – se acercó hasta donde estaban y se presento – mucho gusto mi nombre es Touya es un honor conocerlos – dijo haciendo una reverencia

– Desde antes me lo había preguntado pero a que posters se refieren – pregunto Hikari

Rápidamente Touko subió las escaleras y luego volvió con uno – son como este – dijo mostrándoselos

En él se podía ver a Red al centro y a los demás campeones 2 a cada lado suyo lo primero que vino a la mente de Hikari fue en cuando es que tomaron esa fotografía o acaso era un montaje

– La primera ves que los vi fue en la región de Hoenn estaban pegados por todas partes aunque al parecer aquí no los han puesto – dijo sonriente

Mientras tanto red se dio cuenta de que lo que ocurría en Kanto estaba por empezar en esta región y no solo eso en todas las regiones ocurriría lo mismo; olas de chicas acorralándolo y pidiéndole su autógrafo un frio cruzo su espalda y se tomo los brazos

– y dime que es lo que hacen en Isshu – pregunto el hermano Touko – yo estoy aquí para entrar en la liga de Isshu y Red san tiene algunos asuntos que atender en la Liga Pokémon de esta región – No parecía que Red quisiera ser una celebridad así que Hikari no quería revelar nada que el no quisiera que los demás supieran

– Es una lastima que no los pueda acompañar en su viaje en unos cuantos días tengo que partir a Sinnoh tengo pensando reunir todos las medalla de esa región para poder entrar en la LM – dijo un poco decepcionado

Red le dio una s palmadas en la cabeza tratando de animarlo de alguna forma le recordaba a los años en los que el inicio su viaje

– no deberías tratar tan suavemente a Touya Red aun como lo ves ya ha ganado todas las medallas de esta región y esta entre los primeros cinco mejores entrenadores además de que derroto a el equipo equipó plasma y a su líder – dijo Touko presumiendo a su hermano

– Pero dejando eso de lado Red tengo una petición… podrías tener un duelo conmigo si estas en ese cartel debes de ser muy fuerte podrías por favor – dijo intentando persuadir a Red

Él lo pensó un poco para después levantarse de su silla y pararse justo detrás de Hikari señalándola con sus dedos

– Creo que quiere decir que primero tienes que vencer a Hikari-san Onee-chan – explico Touya

Hikari parecía algo desconcertada otra ves estaba involucrada en situaciones extrañas gracias a Red – Bien peleare con ella pero después seguirás tu Red –dijo muy confiada Touko

Los chicos salieron de la casa. La pelea seria con dos pokémon cada una – Red-san no estoy segura de esto – dijo Hikari quien era forzada a combatir, Red solo levanto su pulgar como siempre dándole su aprobación

– Voy a ir con todo desde el principio no importa verdad Hikari-chan – dijo Touko sacando una de sus pokebolas Sal Sceptile – Hikari reviso su pokédex era un pokémon de la región Hoenn y su nivel era bastante alto Nv.68 es lo que ponía la pokédex lo pensó un poco y formulo una estrategia- ve Infernape – grito Hikari la diferencia de niveles era considerable Infernape era solo Nv. 62 pero con la ventaja de tipo de seguro lograría vencer

– Infernape utiliza giro fuego –

– Sceptile Hoja aguda –

Ambas técnicas chocaron pero como Hikari lo esperaba el mayor daño se lo llevo Sceptile-ahora lanzallamas – La estrategia de Hikari era buena y su contrincante no parecía tener nada planeado

– Sceptile utiliza pulso dragón – no era muy común ver a un pokémon utilizar técnicas de tipo dragón siendo de otro tipo

La pelea seguía igual la vitalidad de Sceptile era menos de la mitad y el Infernape de Hikari solo había perdido u cuarto era hora de acabar con esto- Infernape Ultra puño- con esto solo faltaría un ataque y ese Sceptile estaría fuera de combate

La mirada de Touko cambio eso es lo quien estaba esperando grito –Sceptile terremoto –el terremoto junto con la velocidad mayor de Sceptile actuaron primero impidiendo el ataque de Infernape y dejándolo ahora solo con un cuarto de vitalidad pero aun podía ganar –lanzallamas una ves mas Infernape – los ataques físicos eran mas lentos así que esta ve no la sorprendería –Sceptile doble equipo y después hoja afilada – eso era todo el Infernape de Hikari había quedado fuera de combate – eres buena Hikari-chan pero yo también lo soy –dijo mientras Touya declaraba su victoria

– Bien ahora que le he ganado a Hikari-chan Red tienes que aceptar mi desafío – dijo señalándolo confiada

Red se puso en el lugar en el que había estado Hikari – esta será una pea con tres pokémon – anuncio Touya

– No necesitas contenerte Red porque yo tampoco lo hare – dijo con la misma confianza Touko

Red miro a su Pikachu y esta bajo de su hombro. El resultado fue completamente devastador claro para Touko ya que Red había derrotado a sus tres pokémon y ella ni siquiera pudo derrotar a Pikachu estuvo cerca, pero se dio cuenta del porque él estaba en ese poster sin duda alguna él era mas fuerte que Steve y pudiera ser que cualquier otro entrenador

– Sorprendente Red-san eres muy fuerte tal y como lo pensaba – dijo Touya viéndolo con sus ojos llenos de admiración hacia él mientras las dos chicas parecían bastante deprimidas, Hikari por perder ante Touko y ella por perder contra Red, el mencionado se acercó hacia ellas y como lo hizo con Touya acaricio la cabeza de ambas para animarlas

Ya estaba oscureciendo y los chicos aun seguían en la casa de Touko – parece que pronto va a anochecer que les parece si se quedan aquí esta noche – dijo Touko

Hikari estaba apunto de preguntar a Red que deberían hacer, pero recordó lo que paso en casa de su madre si no quiso quedarse en su propia casa probablemente no quisiera hacerlo aquí tampoco

– creo que seria mejor que buscarnos un…. –

Red la interrumpió – nos quedaremos –

(Hmp Como es que con su madre se negó pero cuando se lo dice una linda chica como Touko acepta… pero que estoy diciendo eso no es de mi incumbencia) se dijo mentalmente

– Bien entonces Hikari-chan se quedara en mi cuarto y Red tu puedes quedarte con Touya – dijo llevando a Hikari hasta su cuarto

El chico emocionado hizo lo mismo pero con Red se podía oír como le contaba acerca de su viaje aquí en Isshu

Ambas chicas estaba ya acostadas Touko en su cama y Hikari en un futon, pero antes de que Touko apagara la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de su cama empezó a hablar con Hikari – Y… dime Hikari-chan ¿como se conocieron tu y Red? – Touko parecía muy interesada en Red pues seguía haciéndole preguntas acerca de él no es como si Hikari lo supiera todo sobre el así que, solo le contesto algunas de sus preguntas

– Ya veo entonces tu madre le pidió a Red que te dejara viajar con el al principio pensé que ustedes eran pareja o algo así – dijo burlándose un poco de ella

Hikari se sonrojo un poco pero lo negó inmediatamente – no yo y Red-san no tenemos ese tipo de relación – dijo tímidamente Hikari

– Eso quiere decir que el esta libre verdad…oye Hikari-chan a ti no te importaría que yo valla tras el o ¿si? – dijo Touko viendo como reaccionaba Hikari

Por alguna razón Hikari sabia que esto llegaría lo vio venir desde el momento en le que observo como esa chica veía a Red aun así ella no tenia ningún derecho para negarle esa oportunidad de acercarse a el – ya e dije que Red-san y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación así que no tienes que preocuparte – dijo Hikari como si no le importara lo mas mínimo

– ¡Qué aburrido! pensé que tendrías una reacción mas interesante – dijo un poco decepcionada – de todas maneras no te preocupes era una broma – dijo apagando la luz de su lámpara finalizando su platica

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, puede parecer que Red es super poderoso pero despues tendra rivales a su nivel<p> 


	4. Rivales

Al siguiente día los chicos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando la rica comida de Touko – oye Red mes estaba preguntando si yo podría acompañarlos en su viaje – dijo con timidez Touko mientras seguía cocinando

Red solamente volteo a ver a Hikari quien no dijo nada – claro – respondió Red

– Habías dicho que empezaste tu viaje hace vario años ¿no es así Touko-san? Entonces ¿porque es que quieres acompañarnos si tu ya deberías tener todas las medallas de Isshu? – inconscientemente Hikari trataba hacer que Touko desistiera en acompañarlos

– Bueno eso es porque mi hermanito y yo decidimos que haríamos nuestros viajes a apartados el empezaría su viaje aquí y yo lo haría en otra región para así no tener que pelear entre nosotros hasta que ambos fuéramos maestros pokémon – esa historia le pareció muy familiar a Red… si era como si él hubiera hecho lo mismo aunque con diferentes circunstancias –hasta ahora ya he ganado todas las medallas de Hoenn y Johto – parecía bastante impresionante comparado con Hikari que solo había ganado las medallas de Sinnoh

Acabando el desayuno los chicos estaban listos para partir a la siguiente ciudad y como ya era costumbre Red y Charizard esperaban listos afuera de la casa de Touko – ¡Oh! es un Charizard verdad nunca había visto uno tan cerca – dijo Touko contemplando el Charizard de Red

– Red san creo que seria muy difícil que todos subamos a Charizard al mismo tiempo que te parece si mejor vamos caminando – dijo Hikari

Red movió su mirada a un lado e inflo un poco sus mejillas si no lo conociera diría que estaba haciendo una rabieta la expresión de red no cambiaba y las sospechas de Hikari parecían ciertas a Red debía gustarle mucho volar en la espalda de Charizard

– ¡Ya se! porque no vamos al laboratorio de la profesora Araragi estoy segura de que ella se sorprenderá mucho al verte Red – dijo Touko jalándolo del brazo. El laboratorio que era bastante parecido al del profesor Oak pero con aparatos más modernos y mucho más desordenado

– Hola Prof. Araragi – dijo Touko la profesora Araragi era realmente bella llevaba una bata blanca como el profesor Oak aunque por alguna razón se veía un poco diferente a los demás profesores

– ¡Hola! Touko-chan que raro que vengas por aquí – dijo volteando a verla – veo que traes algunos amigos y ¿se puede saber a que han venido? – pregunto notando a Red y Hikari

–Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hikari y él es Red-san venimos desde Kanto para…–

La profesora se acercó a red y empezó a inspeccionarlo con la vista – ¡que lindo! así que tu eres Red mucho gusto yo soy la profesora Araragi –dijo para después abrazarlo y hundir el rostro de Red en su prominente pecho

– Esto molesto a Hikari que los separo de inmediato – aléjese de el por favor – decía Hikari jalando a Red por la espalda mientras que para su sorpresa Touko la ayudaba

– Oh valla veo que eres muy popular entre las chicas Red-kun – dijo mientras ambas chicas la arrestaban lejos de el

Así que harán un viaje por Isshu les aconsejo que se mantengan alertas últimamente hay rumores acerca de que algunas organizaciones criminales que se han aliado y han aumentado los reportes de pokémon robados en los últimos meses, pero no deberían tener ningún problema mientras se mantenga juntos y lleven consigo sus video transmisores – dijo la profesora mientras tomaba de una tasa de café sentada frente a ellos

– ¿Video transmisores? – dijo Hikari que parecía algo desconcertada

– ¿Que acaso no conocen los video transmisores? ¿Como se comunican con los demás entonces? – dijo la Prof. algo sorprendida

Red le mostro su Pokégear y Hikari dijo – en los centros pokémon –

– Pero que sorpresa… esperen un momento creo que aun tengo algunos por aquí en algún lugar –mientras la profesora buscaba Hikari y Touko veían el Pokégear de Red era bastante extraño parecía una pokédex pero por dentro era como un teléfono él se los presto y llevada por la curiosidad Hikari reviso su lista de contactos afortunadamente únicamente tenia 3 uno era de Green y los otros dos de aquellos chicos que encontraron cuando se dirigían a la casa de Red parecía tener varios mensajes sin revisar pero algunos eran de hace mas de un año por lo que las chicas intuyeron que él no lo revisaba muy a menudo

– Aquí están – dijo entregándole uno a cada uno – ahora solo deben intercambiar direcciones y así se podrán comunicar entre ustedes, tomen también les daré estos – dijo entregándoles dos pokédex nuevas lo que era bueno para ambos ya que para registrar a los pokémon de Isshu las pokédex que tenían no servirían

– Gracias – dijo Red guardando sus objetos viejos en su mochila

– ¡que lindura! – Dijo la profesora intentando abrazarlo otra ves pero las chicas lo impidieron -aléjese por favor – dijeron ambas después de eso se llevaron a Red de ahí ese lugar era demasiado peligroso para el

Bien el pueblo terracota esta a 3 días caminando así que deberíamos irnos de una ves – Touko tomo a Red de la muñeca una ves mas y lo jalo con ella – ¡espera Touko no jales a Red-san así! – dijo Hikari siguiendo a ambos

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que salieron de Pueblo arcilla y llevaban caminando mas de la mitad del día deberíamos detenernos un momento para comer algo – dijo Touko a lo que los demás aceptaron y como hasta ahora la única que había demostrado sus habilidades cocinando era Touko ella era la responsable de hacer la comida mientras Red y Hikari buscaban algunas frutas. Al final lo único que pudieron conseguir fueron algunas manzanas y unas cuantas bayas, pero poco después Touko los sorprendió con un guisado que de alguna manera sabia delicioso

– ¿Como es que pudiste hacer esto con manzanas y bayas? – pregunto Hikari

– No es nada yo pienso que es algo que todos pueden hacer – dijo modestamente Touko

– Serás una buena esposa- dijo Red haciendo que las mejillas de Touko se pintaran de rojo

– Pero que dices Red no digas cosas así que me haces sonrojar – impulsivamente le dio un golpe a red en el hombro pero no midió lo suficiente su fuerza haciendo que red terminara en el suelo – lo siento mucho Red ¿estas bien? – así es ese era el defecto de Touko en general tenia era una chica poco femenina que prefería tener una batalla que ir de compras pero cuando alguien alagaba sus aspectos femeninos ella no sabia que hacer y acababa cometiendo errores

– Estoy bien dijo levantándose – parecía que todo ese tiempo en Mt. Plateado había hecho a Red bastante resistente

Después de eso siguieron caminando hasta llegar a pueblo terracota e inmediatamente se dirigieron a el centro pokémon era demasiado tarde como para seguir su camino así que, se quedarían ahí hasta el día siguiente

– Touko que bueno que te veo – dijo la enfermera Joy en cuanto entraron en el centro pokémon

Hikari se sorprendió un poco al ver a la enfermera que parecía un poco distinta a las que había en Sinnoh – ustedes deben ser las personas que menciono la profesora Araragi, ella me llamo hace dos días y me pidió que les diera esto si lo s veía –busco en su mesa y les entrego 2 estuches de medallas – me dijo que olvido dárselos así que, aquí tienen –

Red le devolvió el estuche porque no tenia intenciones de conseguir las medallas – pensé que ambos querían las medallas pero veo que solo seremos tu y yo Hikari-chan eso quiere decir que seremos rivales verdad –

Los tres chicos fueron a la habitación que la enfermera Joy les había indicado dispuestos a descansar – y cuéntame Red ¿hace cuantos años que empezaste tu viaje? – Eso era algo que Hikari también quería saber por lo que puso mucha atención

Red lo pensó unos momentos y contesto – 7 Años… tal vez 8 – dijo acomodando su cama

– Eso quiere decir que eres mayor que nosotras verdad ¿cuantos años tienes? –

Una vez más Red se quedo pensando unos momentos – 20… tal vez 21 – dijo algo dudoso

Red si que era extraño tu propia edad era algo deberías saber ¿no es así? Hikari se impresiono en como Touko preguntaba a Red esas cosa ella siempre había pensado que debía tener un nivel de confianza con la otra persona para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas

Al días siguiente los chicos observaron que había una gran cantidad de personas reunidas en el centro del pueblo – se enteraron parece que los antiguos miembros del equipo Rocket y los de el equipo Plasma han decidido unirse además parece que ayer hicieron un gran alboroto en ciudad Gres – rumoreaban entre ellos

– No pensé que aun quedaran integrantes de l equipó Plasma después de que mi hermano ayudo a capturar a los 7 sabios y ¿quienes son el equipo Rocket? – dijo Touko mientras caminaban a lado de aquella bola de personas

Red sabia que cualquier cosas que tuviera que ver con el equipo Rocket no era bueno ellos solo eran ladrones y delincuentes sin ningún propósito así que, de ahora en adelante tendría que esta mas alerta

Los chicos siguieron su camino pero durante el recorrido Red tuvo la sensación de que estaban siendo vigilados espero hasta llegar a un punto seguro y tomo a las chicas de las muñecas dirigiéndose hacia el bosque

–R… ¿Red-san? – Dijo Hikari un poco asustada. Él puso su dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio

– ¿Donde están? ¿Como es que los perdiste tonto? si no asemos esto bien el jefe no nos perdonara – dijo una voz femenina

Red hizo que Pikachu se quedara vigilando a las chicas y les dijo que se mantuvieran escondidas hasta que el regresara

– ¡Deja de esconderte Red cariño sabemos que estas ahí! – esa vos era sin duda Atenea y si ella estaba ahí de seguro Atlas estaría ahí también. Red salió de los arbustos para dar la cara

– ¡Ven aquí tonto ya lo encontré!, Red cariño sabia que no podrías resistirte si yo te lo pedía – el no dijo nada solo se mantuvo a hi de pie –sigues siendo tan frio como te recuerdo pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti – dijo con los brazos cruzados y moviéndose de un lado a otro como una lombriz

En ese momento apareció Atlas detrás de ella – es bueno verte de nuevo Red ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos de seguro reconsideraste eso de unirte a nosotros ¿no? – dijo de forma muy arrogante Atlas

Las chicas que se mantenían escondidas no habían visto al quipo Rocket antes y aunque sabían que no eran buenos parecía que conocían a Red y eso de unirse a ellos les provoco mucha intriga

– Cuando desapareciste todos decían que habías muerto, pero parece que solo eran rumores. Debo admitir que cuando te vimos en esos posters en la región Sinnoh no podíamos creer que eras tú – dijo Atlas con un tono burlón

Atenea reviso su reloj y continuo – parece que tenemos que irnos no te preocupes no queremos problemas contigo "mientras te mantengas alejado de nosotros" – dijo Atenea para después desaparecer junto con Atlas en una nube de humo

Era sorprendente todas las cosas que las chicas no sabían de Red pero es lo hacia mas atractivo o al menos así era a los ojos de Touko – vámonos – dijo red y ellas lo siguieron

Después de unas horas ninguno decaía nada claro ellas tenia curiosidad de saber quienes eran ellos pero con lo poco que conocían Red sabían que no les podría dar una explicación larga además lo mas probable es que era algo que él no quería que ellas supieran, de cualquier forma decidieron esperar a que él les dijera por su cuenta

Era otro día y frente a ellos se encontraba ciudad Gres donde se encontraba el primer gimnasio pokémon donde ambas chicas ganarían su primera medalla de Isshu Touko corrió directamente asta el gimnasio, pero en la entrada había un letrero "cerrado por favor vuelva después"

– ¡No puedo creerlo por fin estamos aquí y el gimnasio esta cerrado! – gritaba Touko frene al gimnasio

– ¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora Red-san? – pregunto Hikari

Red miro alrededor y señalo el centro pokémon – es cierto tal vez si preguntamos a la enfermera Joy nos diga cuando volverá a estar abierto el gimnasio –

Al entrar en el centro pokémon ambas chicas se llevaron una gran sorpresa especialmente Touko ahí enfrente de ellas se encontraba Steve el Campeón de Hoenn y junto a él se encontraban otras dos personas vestidas con ropas muy parecidas

– Entonces eso es todo lo que pudo ver verdad enfermera Joy – la enfermera Joy parecía intentar recordar algo mas pero al final solo suspiro

– Así es, lo siento sé que no es de mucha ayuda – Steve cerro la libreta en la que había estando escribiendo y la guardo

– No importa todo dato es esencial para la investigación – dijo amablemente haciendo sonrojar a la enfermera Joy

– Bien eso es todo vámonos Yuuki, Haruka – los tres dieron vuelta y vieron a Red y las chicas – ¡pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! supuse que vendrías aquí una o dos semanas antes de tu evaluación, pero aun falta mucho para eso se puede saber que haces aquí Red-kun – dijo Steve con el mismo tono

– Red miro a sus dos acompañantes y luego se puso detrás de ellas poniendo sus manos en sus hombros – Viajando – dijo

Steve miro a los dos chicos detrás suyo e hizo lo mismo – ya veo así que tu también conseguiste aprendices –

Los chicos delante de Steve levantaron sus manos y respondieron – ¿¡Quien es tu aprendiz! –

Por su sincronía y sus ropas similares parecían gemelos así que solo para confirmar Red dijo – ¿Son Hermanos? –

Steve se movió a un lado de Red viendo a ambos chicos – ¡verdad que parecen gemelos! al verlos por primera vez yo también lo pensé pero al parecer son primos o algo así – Steve los señalo y con imponencia dijo – ¡no sean descorteses y preséntense! –

– Mi nombre es Yuuki y yo soy Haruka mucho gusto – dijeron ambos inclinándose

– Y bien Red-kun ¿quien son tus dos amigas? – dijo Steve viéndolas

Rápidamente Hikari se presento – mi nombre es Hikari mucho gusto –

Era el tueno de Touko pero solo sé quedo viendo a Steve fijamente – ¡acaso no me recuerdas! – dijo algo molesta

Él se quedo pensando por momentos y cuando parecía que había recordado puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y dijo – ¿nos conocíamos? –

Touko pareció enfadarse mas – ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Como pudiste olvidarme? te rete 4 veces seguidas en un semana – dijo molesta

Steve intento recordar pero parecía que no se acordaba de ella – tal vez eres demasiado débil y no tenia la necesidad de recordarte – dijo Haruka interviniendo

– ¿¡Que dijiste acaso quieres pelear!Por si no sabes estuve a punto de ganarle – dijo Touko con un tono arrogante

Haruka y Touko se acercaron mas entre ellas – ¿a si? y ¿cuantos de sus pokémon venciste? – pregunto Haruka con actitud desafiante

Touko retrocedió un poco – 3 ¿Por qué? – dijo con un tono mas bajo

Haruka avanzaba mientras Touko retrocedía – ¡Ha! y a eso le llamas "casi" – estaba apunto de acorralarla cuando Touko reacciono

– ¿Y tu que me dices? Supongo que si me estas criticando es porque ya le has ganado antes ¿no es así?– dijo Touko devolviéndole el ataque

Esta ves era al revés Touko avanzaba y Haruka retrocedía – n… no pero yo no ando presumiendo que casi le gano – dijo ella mientras llegaban al punto donde habían iniciado, cruzaron miradas y aunque nadie lo notara parecía que sus auras de combate sobresalieran de su cuerpo

– ¿Que me dices si hacemos un cambio de aprendices Red no seria malo o si? – ambas chicas respondieron al mismo tiempo

– ¡No decidas por tu cuenta quien querría esta contigo!, ¡No decidas por tu cuenta quien querría con un enredador como ese! – Ambas se miraron una vez más

– Red puede vencer fácilmente a Steve –dijo Touko señalando al mencionado

– ¡Hmp! de que estas hablando no sabes que Steve es el campeón mas fuete de todas las regiones – respondió Haruka cruzando sus brazos

– Esto solo tiene un arreglo – dijeron ambas – Tienen que tener una batalla aqui y ahora – dijeron viendo a ambos entrenadores

Steve miro a Red quien por desgracia emanaba una aura con ganas de combate, después de todo solo accedió a ser el campeón de Kanto para poder combatir con los demás campeones así que, no era de extrañarse, pero Steve nunca había visto pelear a Red y si es como decía Shirona Red estaba arriba de el en cuanto a nivel – no hay que apresurarse chicas de seguro Red tiene otras cosas que hacer en este momento por lo tanto deberíamos irnos – dijo nervioso y con un poco de sudor en su rostro – bueno nos veremos luego Red-kun – rápidamente Steve jalo a sus dos aprendices fuera del centro pokémon dejando a Red con su pokebola en mano

Después de lo ocurrido Red y las chicas siguieron con lo que habían ido a hacer ahí –enfermera Joy ¿no sabe cuando volverá a estar abierto el Gimnasio? – pregunto Hikari

– Humm… los líderes del gimnasio deberían esta con Makomo-san estoy segura de que ellos les dirán cuando reabrían el gimnasio

Los chicos salieron del centro pokémon e hicieron lo que les había dicho la enfermera Joy, según ella el laboratorio de Makomo debería estar en el edificio frente al gimnasio, de lado derecho, en el segundo piso. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación Makomo se lanzo sobre Red – ¿Que se les ofrece? – pregunto colgándose del cuello de Red haciendo que las chicas se molestaran

– Suéltalo por favor – Dijo Touko

– ¡Haaa! que mal tienes novia y yo que pensaba hacerte mio – dijo Makomo al ver como Touko los separaba

Inmediatamente ambas chicas lo negaron solo que con un tono diferente, Touko un poco apenada y Hikari molesta. Makomo quedo un poco sorprendida con la reacción de ambas

– Ahhh ya veo – dijo un poco intimidada por ambas chicas, más que nada por Hikari que la veía con un aura bastante obscura. Detrás de Makomo y observando todo lo que pasaba se encontraban los tres lideres del gimnasio Dent, Pod y Kon

– Ustedes son los lideres de l gimnasio verdad ¿podrían decirnos cuando estar abierto de nuevo? –

Los tres se miraron entre si – supongo que deberían saberlo... hace dos días hubo un ataque a nuestro gimnasio y entre la conmoción robaron todas las medallas es por eso que ahora no podemos ofrecer batallas y hasta que sean recuperadas no podremos – dijo Dent el chico de pelo verde

– Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que huyeron hacia Dreamyard pero aun cuando revisamos el lugar varias veces no logramos encontraros – dijo Makomo algo deprimida

Red pensó unos momentos y al parecer sele ocurrió algo –déjenmelo a mi – dijo para después salir del edificio

Touko y Hikari lo siguieron hasta el lugar que había mencionado Makomo. Una ves ahí Red saco una de sus pokebolas y la lanzo saliendo de ella un Espeon al igual que con Charizard Hikari y Touko sacaron su pokédex y revisaron al pokémon "Espeon, Macho, Nv. 100"

Al igual que Charizard y los demás pokémon que Hikari había visto formaban parte del equipo de Red Espeon era sorprendentemente fuerte además de ser bastante lindo. El Espeon de Red se acercó a él y empezó a acariciarlo como si fuera un gato

– Que lindo – dijo Hikari, pero al tratar de agarrarlo este se puso en guardia

– Parece que solo se lleva bien con Red – dijo Touko, pero entonces Espeon se acercó a Touko y empezó a hacer lo mismo que hacia con Red – ¡que lindo! – dijo Touko levantándolo en sus brazos y abrazándolo contra sus mejillas

– Espeon – dijo Red haciendo que este saltara de los brazos de Touko y se pusiera frente Red

Espeon cerro los ojos y se concentro, gracias a la gran sensibilidad del pelaje de Espeon podía detectar el movimiento de las corrientes de aire así es como predecía los movimientos de sus oponentes así que, haciendo uso de esta habilidad Espeon trato de detectar algún lugar en el que las ráfagas de viento se distorsionaran, después de un rato abrió nuevamente los ojos empezó a correr inmediatamente los demás lo siguieron

– ¿Hacia donde vamos Red? Según se lo único que hay aquí es restos de una fabrica abandonada – dijo Touko mientras seguían a Espeon – es mas probable que se adentraran dentro del bosque además, Makomo dijo que habían revisado el lugar varias veces– siguió Touko

Antes de que Red le respondiera llegaron a una especie de área abierta donde no había absolutamente nada. Espeon escarbaba en el suelo hasta que se detuvo, en aquel lugar había una especie de escotilla la cual Red subió, debajo se encontraba unas escaleras que parecían llevar a un sótano oculto era bastante interesante ver que aunque estaba bajo tierra y afuera era de noche el lugar estaba completamente iluminado por unos cuentos huecos en el techo que dejaban pasar la luz de la luna. Inspeccionaron el lugar y rápidamente encontraron la caja en donde estaban las medallas, pero no se tardaron en dar cuenta que no estaba solos. Los ojos de Espeon brillaron y Red rápidamente se puso alerta

– Pikachu – dijo Red señalando a ambas chicas

El Pikachu de Red salto de su hombro y se puso frente ellas. Espeon empezó a sonar su cola anticipando un ataque pero esta ves no era pokémon eran dos barriles de aluminio iguales a los que había afuera Pikachu logro destruir uno con trueno, pero no pudo hacer nada con el que iba dirigido hacia Touko rápidamente Red corrió hacia ella y la quito de su camino, aunque no pudo evitar completamente el golpe que le dio en su hombro dislocándoselo – ¡Red!, ¡Red-san! –dijeron ambas chicas

– Te dijimos que no intervinieras cariño… esta solo fue una advertencia a la próxima ves sucederá algo peor – podían ori la voz de esa mujer pero no podían verla lo que si podían asegurar es que era la misma mujer que habían visto de camino a ciudad Gres

Red se levanto pero el dolor en su brazo era fuerte – debemos llevarte al centro pokémon Red- dijo Touko apoyándolo para caminar al igual que Hikari

Al parecer no era muy grave pero no debía hacer nada forzoso por algunos días y una ves que la enfermera Joy dijo que se podía ir fueron a ver a Makomo para avisarle que habían encontrado las medallas – será mejor que descansen por hoy mañana tendremos la batalla de gimnasio – dijeron los tres Lideres

Inmediatamente después de acostarse Red cayo dormido por lo que solo quedaban despiertas Hikari y Touko

– Oye Hikari-chan a ti te gusta Red verdad – dijo sentada en su cama viendo el rostro de Red mientras dormía

Hikari se quedo en silencio por unos momentos – ya te dije que no tenemos…. –

Fue interrumpida por Touko – sabes al principio lo dije en broma pero parece que en realidad me gusta Red y sé que tu sientes lo mismo así que, hay que ser justas y hagamos un pacto ninguna de nosotras forzara su elección y a quien quiera que el elija la otra no le guardara rencor – dijo Touko ofreciéndole su mano

Muy en su interior Hikari sabia que eso era imposible y Touko pensaba lo mismo pero aun así Hikari respondió tomando su mano cerrando así su "pacto"

Al siguiente día red parecía estar casi recuperado así que fueron inmediatamente al gimnasio – así que ya están aquí, es bueno ver que te recuperas rápido Red- san – dijo Pod

La batalla seria una doble serian Hikari y Touko contra Dent y Kon Red las animaba detrás de ellas junto a Pikachu. Se podría decir que la batalla fue fácil el Luxray de Hikari y el Houndoom de Touko le ganaron muy fácilmente a los Lillipup de ambos lideres y fue lo mismo con Pansage y Panpour, triunfantes ambas, recibieron la medalla Trio llenas de felicidad ambas abrazaron a Red quien acaricio sus cabezas como ya entes lo había hecho

La siguiente es la ciudad esmalte yo diría que nos llevara alrededor de 5 días llegar hasta ahí – dijo Touko revisando el mapa

Detrás de ellos apareció Dent junto a sus hermanos – si van a Ciudad esmalte seria bueno que de camino visitaran la guardería pokémon aunque no lo creo que quieran dejar ningún pokémon ahí, se ve que sus pokémon son bastante fuertes – después de eso se despidieron de Dent y sus hermanos siguiendo su camino

* * *

><p>Solo quedan pocos episodios para que Red cambie de acompañante<p> 


	5. Sin Resentimientos

Había pasado ya tres días y por fin veían algo que no fueran arboles y arbustos, había llegado a "la guardería pokémon" y como les recomendó Dent pasarían a ver un poco aquellos pokémon. Al entrar una señora ya bastante viaje los recibió preguntándoles si es que dejarían algunos de sus pokémon ahí ellos rechazaron su oferta pero en cambio le pidieron pasar por unos momentos para convivir un poco con los pokémon.

— ¡Que lindos me dan ganas de comérmelos! — dijo Touko mientas abrazaba un par de Purrloin contra sus mejillas

Pikachu se asusto por la expresión de Touko refugiándose en los brazos de Red quien empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás como precaución

— No lo esta diciendo en serio Red-san — dijo Hikari al ver la reacción de Red

— Por cierto ¿que tipo de pokémon te gustan Red-san? — dijo Hikari viendo a red acercarse a un Lilipup para después acariciarlo

— Me gustan los Fuertes, pero también los lindos — dijo respondiendo a Hikari

— Ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo haber oído algunos rumores acerca de Red hay personas que dicen que Red se paro en un lugar aleatorio y que debajo de sus pies surgió el Mt. Plateado de la nada, algunas otras ni siquiera creen que existes y dicen que solo eres un fantasma o una alucinación de los entrenadores — Dijo Touko acercándose a ellos

Red recordaba que Green le había dicho las mismas cosas y además según el la entrada a Mt. Plateado se había prohibido porque era un lugar "peligroso" para entrenadores novatos "solo te dejan pasar si has vencido a los miembros de la elite four" dijo el , no importaba después de todo a Red le iban y venían los rumores dela gente aunque tenia que decir que esos rumores a veces tenían consecuencias bastante extrañas, como la ves que un entrenador llevo consigo talismanes y pergaminos porque quería exorcizar al espíritu que ahí se encontraba y como los demás sabían su ubicación había ocasiones en que las chicas del pueblo le pedían a Green entregarle chocolates para Red en el día de San Valentín. Red se rio un poco al recordar la cara de frustración que ponía Green por tener que llevar cargando bolsas y bolsas de chocolates

— ¿Que pasa red-san? — dijo Hikari un poco extrañada por la reacción de red

— Nada — dijo sin dejar de reír pero ahora tapándose la boca con la mano

— Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos aun falta mucho camino — dijo Touko empujando a ambos por la espalda

Después de dos días por fin habían llegado a Ciudad Esmalte era hora dela siguiente batalla de gimnasio de las chicas, pero antes de eso decidieron ir al café Alma había sido un largo viaje que los dejo sedientos y hambrientos. Red pido una malteada de chocolate y las chicas pidieron una extraña bebida llamada Sikp a simple vista parecía un coctel o algo por el estilo y al ser menores no podían consumir alcohol, pero el barman les aseguro que no contenía nada, así que estaba bien que lo tomaran

Después de terminar sus bebidas se dirigieron inmediatamente al Gimnasio, pero ahí les dijeron que solo aceptaban retos después de responder algunas preguntas además de que debían encontrar las respuestas en los libros que ahí se encontraban, así pues los tres se separaron para buscar más rápido

— Red no te lo había preguntado, pero siempre me que do la curiosidad — Touko se acercó mas a Red y empezó a arrinconarlo contra el librero – Dime red ¿tu tienes novia o alguien que te guste?—

Red se sorprendió un poco con su pregunta además del hecho de que cada vez se le acercaba más a él

Miro a los lados en busca de Hikari — no tengo — dijo aun sin saber como reaccionar a la situación sus ojos penetrantes y esa aura que emanaba Touko lo hacían recordar a Leaf

El rostro de Touko tenia un resaltado rubor y sus movimientos se hacían cada ves mas torpes —mmm no tienes novia… ¿no me estas mintiendo verdad? … sabes yo últimamente cuando te veo siento… — afortunadamente Hikari se apareció para salvar a Red

— ¡Podrías alejarte un poco por favor! — dijo interponiéndose entre ambos

— Gracias — dijo Red soltando un pequeño suspiro

— ¡¿Que quiere decir esto Red san! — Ella volteo hacia él y lo miro molesta — que están haciendo ustedes dos mientras yo busco esas tontas respuestas —

Red miro a Hikari extrañado quien parecía estar normal no emanaba esa extraña aura y su cara tenia su color normal — sabes Red-san no tienes que ser tan amable con todas las chicas… Red san si no quieres algo solo dilo es por eso que siempre te abrazan y se restriegan contra ti — Hikari parecía estar enojada y claramente algo le pasaba al igual que a Touko

— Hikari-chan no seas mala ahora es mi turno con Red así que no intervengas — dijo tomándolo por el brazo y jalándolo

— ¡Que estas diciendo!, la madre de red me dejo a cargo de él, así que solo cumplo con mi promesa — dijo haciendo lo mismo que Touko

— Veo que eres muy popular y esos es bueno, pero esta es una biblioteca así que esas cosas no están permitidas — Dijo una persona frente a ellos

— Espera un poco ¿ellas no habrán tomado Sikp o si? — dijo revisando su comportamiento

Red asintió con la cabeza mientras era jaloneado por las dos chicas — ya veo, será mejor que las llevemos al centro pokémon — dijo ayudando a red a llevarlas

— Usualmente esto no pasa, pero parece que los encargados de hacer esa bebida tomaron bayas que no eran haciendo que la bebida tuviera efectos parecidos a los del alcohol justo ahora venia de café Alma para avisarles acerca del error — dijo ayudando a caminar a Touko que al igual que Hikari estaba algo así como adormiladas

La enfermera se llevo a las chicas para recostarlas y administrarles un antídoto — ¡oh! no me he presentado aun verdad, mi nombre es Aloe y soy la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Esmalte, mucho gusto — dijo extendiendo su mano hacia red quien le devolvió el gesto

— A ti te he visto antes, pero ¿dónde? … ya se eres Red, últimamente se ha mencionado mucho tu nombre en las reuniones pero nunca me imagine encontrarte aquí ¿acaso estas reuniendo las medallas? — pregunto viéndolo con los ojos entre abiertos

Red negó con la cabeza — solo las acompaño — dijo mirando por donde se habían ido las chicas

— Ya veo, bueno tal vez ellas se tengan que quedar lo que resta del día descansando, así que los estaré esperando mañana en el gimnasio — dijo para después salir del centro pokémon

Como lo había dicho Aloe, la enfermar Joy dijo a red que debían reposar hasta mañana ya que aquella baya tenia un nivel de toxicidad un poco alto y seria mejor no arriesgarse, le entrego a red las llaves del cuarto donde se encontraban ambas y le dijo que necesitarían de sus cuidados

Afuera el sol se ocultaba y adentro de la habitación ambas chicas dormían. Red recordó la pregunta que le había hecho Touko hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero era cierto que no había tenido una relación sentimental con ninguna chica, bueno no es como si hubiera habido muchas oportunidades después de todo él vivía en Mt. Plateado, así que nunca se le había pasado por la mente el conseguir una novia o algo así, para Red eran cosas sin importancia aun así creía que en cuento conociera a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida él se daría cuenta

Red se acercó a Touko y quito el mechón de cabello que tenia en la frente para revisar su temperatura — ¿q…q… que estas haciendo red? — dijo Touko quien se había despertado

— E… estas muy cerca — grito dándole un cabezazo en la frente a Red

— ¿Que pasa? — dijo Hikari despertando por el grito de Touko

— Nada — dijo red levantándose del suelo mientras de su cabeza escurrían varias gotas de sangre

— ¡¿Que te paso Red –san? — dijo Hikari un poco desconcertada y al mismo tiempo preocupada por el

— ¡Haaa mi cabeza! — Touko se frotaba su frente en punto exacto con el que golpeo a red

— ¿Que estaban haciendo ambos? — dijo Hikari viendo la escena que formaban

— N… nada… es solo que red me estaba poniendo un trapo húmedo cuando levante mi cabeza de repente por lo que cocamos un poco — dijo Touko moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo intentando convencer a Hikari

— ¿Un poco? — dijo Hikari viendo a Red y a Touko con sospecha

Al día siguiente las chicas se habían recuperado y estaba listas para enfrentar a Aloe y así ganar su segunda medalla. Una ves que dijeron las respuestas al encargado este las dejo pasa con Aloe quien los estaba esperando lista para su combate

— Parece que ya están bien, me alegro mucho, yo soy Aloe y soy la líder de este gimnasio — dijo desde el otro lado del estadio

— Así que… ¿quien será primero? — dijo sacando una de sus pokebolas con una pose retadora

Al igual que la anterior esta fue una batalla fácil ambas ganaron sin ningún inconveniente, no era para esperar menos pues ellas ya habían hecho lo mismo en otras regiones — ustedes son muy buenas para ser solo principiantes, pero no se confíen de aquí en adelante las batallas con los lideres se volverán mas y mas difíciles — dijo Aloe felicitándolas

Red se acercó a ellas y froto su cabello para felicitarlas — bien hecho — dijo si detenerse

Las chicas cerraron los ojos y simplemente disfrutaron de las caricias de Red – oh ya veo así es como son las cosas — dijo Aloe quien los veía fijamente

Aloe llamo a ambas para que se acercaran a ella y les susurro algo que red no pudo oír — ¿quien de ustedes es la novia de Red? —

Las mejillas de ambas se ruborizaron levemente, red les había explicado todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con todo detalle y aunque ellas no recordaban haber hecho todo lo que dijo Red no tenían mas opción que creer lo que él les decía. El comentario de Aloe les hiso recordar todas esas cosas vergonzosas que según Red habían dicho

Ellas se miraron entre si intentando hacer que la otra respondiera, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada — parece que ninguna eh — dijo Aloe mirando sus reacciones

— No tengo intenciones de apresurarlas ni nada por el estilo, pero si no actúan ahora que pueden alguien mas podría tomarlo por la fuerza — dijo Aloe guiñándoles un ojo

— Se equivoca nosotras no… —

— Entonces ¿que fue eso de hace unos momentos? — dijo Aloe interrumpiendo a ambas

Al darse cuenta de que ella había notado como ellas se comportaban cuando Red las acariciaba las chicas rápidamente intentaron inventar una excusa

— E… eso fue… — dijo Hikari buscando apoyo en Touko con la mirada

— Es… es como un ritual… ¡si! para darnos suerte no es así Hikari chan — dijo Touko nerviosa

— Si… suerte definitivamente no es porque la mano de red san es grade y cuando s la pone en mi cabeza se siente extrañamente bien… — Hikari se detuvo cuando se dio cuanta de lo que estaba diciendo

— Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir — dijo Touko jalando a Hikari quien estaba paralizada y después tomando a Red también para salir de ahí

Habían pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que dejaron atrás ciudad Esmalte y ahora se encontraban en "el bosque azulejo" según Touko mas adelante estaba el puente saeta que conectaba con la ciudad Porcelana en donde había otro gimnasio, pero como no tenían ninguna prisa decidieron detenerse para descansar un poco y tomar un aperitivo

— Bien ¡Red y Hikari! vallan a buscar algo de agua mientras yo empiezo a preparar las cosas — dijo Touko mientras se colocaba un delantal

El periodo de tiempo desde que Hikari empezó a viajar con Red era ya bastante amplio, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la confianza para preguntarle acerca de su vida amorosa, no es como si tuviera interés en eso desde el momento en que lo conoció, pero ahora que Touko se relacionaba con el de esa forma tan simple a pesar de que ellos no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse de alguna manera la hacia sentirse un poco desplazada además de que la gente había dejado de señalarla a ella como la pareja de Red para ahora hacerlo con Touko. Podría ser su orgullo o algo así, después de todo desde que era pequeña era demasiado posesiva y cuando veía algo que ella quería no lo compartía con nadie, no es como si estuviera aceptando que a ella le gustaba Red (aunque ese hecho fuera más claro que el agua)

— Red-san… a… ¿alguna ves te a gustado una persona del sexo opuesto? — dijo tímidamente Hikari

— No que yo recuerde — dijo el llenando una botella en el lago

—A ya veo… sabes yo tampoco he tenido un novio hasta ahora, pero hace poco apareció un chico que me interesa bastante, pero él es demasiado lento y además no estoy segura si me gusta de verdad — dijo Hikari mientras caminaba lentamente con las manos atrás por la orilla del lago

Red se levanto y llego hasta donde estaba ella y con un suave movimiento puso su mano en su cabeza — Esfuérzate — le dijo empezando a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Touko

Después de todo Red era una buena persona, amable y con esa aura de madures que no había visto en ninguno de sus conocidos, tal ves y solo tal ves ella se había enamorado un poco de él, solo un poco repitió en su mente como tratando de convencerse

Después de su pequeño descanso los tres siguieron su camino hacia puente Saeta, según Touko con el paso que llevaban estarían en Ciudad Porcelana al anochecer lo cual era una gran noticia, pues a pesar de haber tomado un descanso las chicas llevaban estaban empezándose a quejar de su cansancio y Hikari estaba desesperada por tomar un baño

— Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña solíamos venir Bianca, mi madre y yo a ciudad Porcelana para comprar ropa y hubo una vez en la que nos subimos a un crucero — decía Touko mientras caminaban por el gran puente

— ¿Bianca? — pregunto Hikari

— ¡Es cierto! aun no les he contado de ella, Bianca es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas junto con Cheren solíamos hacer todo juntos y también comenzamos nuestro viaje pokémon al mismo tiempo solo que separados, porque ellos decidieron quedarse aquí — Touko parecía mas alegre de lo normal cuando estaba hablando de sus amigos

— Son como yo y Green — dijo red entrando en la conversación

— Green-san es un amigo de Red-san en la región de Kanto, parece que ellos dos se conocen desde chicos al igual que mis amigos Jun y Kouki a los que también conozco desde que era pequeña— explico Hikari

— ¡Eso no es justo!, como es que Hikari-chan conoce a tus amigos y a tu madre y yo no — dijo Touko replicándole a Red

Los tres chicos iban distraídos con su plática y no se dieron cuenta de que personas venían de frente hasta que chocaron con ellas, eran un chico de cabello negro y lentes y una chica de cabello rubio

— Están Bien — dijo red ayudando a Hikari y Touko a levantarse

— ¡Deberían fijarse por donde caminan! — dijo el chico de pelo negro mientras se limpiaba el polvo

— ¡Y tu que me dices tampoco estabas viendo por donde caminabas! por eso…. —Touko sé que do callada por unos segundos

— Touko, Cheren — dijeron al mismo tiempo

— Touko hace tiempo que no te veíamos — dijo la chica de pelo rubio

— Fuimos a verte a tu casa en cuanto nos enteramos de que habías regresado, pero cuando llegamos Touya-kun nos dijo que habías salido de viaje por Teselia junto con otros chicos — dijo mientras la abrazaba sorpresivamente

— Si varias cosas pasaron e inmediatamente después de llegar comencé a recolectar las medallas de Teselia — dijo viendo a sus amigos

— ¿Y quienes son ellos? — dijo Cheren mirando a Hikari y Red

— ¡Ha! es cierto ellos son mis nuevos amigos Hikari-chan y Red — dijo presentándolos con las manos

— Ellos son los amigos de los que les estaba hablando Cheren y Bianca — dijo haciendo lo mismo con ellos

Red solo los saludo moviendo la mano y Hikari hizo una reverencia — ¡oh! Ahora entiendo… varias cosas pasaron "he" — Touko dijo Bianca con una evidente insinuación mientras miraba a Red

— N… no es lo que piensas, es solo que después que me venció me di cuenta lo fuerte que es, así que decidí que seria bueno si viajáramos juntos para así aprender sus secretos y cosas así — dijo nerviosamente Touko mientras jugaba con sus dedos

— ¡No seas tan tímida!, no hay de que avergonzarte no es así Cheren — dijo Bianca aun provocando a Touko

Por otro lado ni Cheren ni Hikari parecían muy contentos con el flujo que estaban tomando las cosas, ambos parecían inconformes y mas quenada molestos

— Hmph ella puede hacer lo que quiera — dijo Cheren

— No seas así después de todo es una buena noticia que por fin Touko se haya conseguido un novio — dijo Bianca

— ¡Él no es su novio solo son amigos!… los tres somos amigos— dijo Hikari tratando de cortar aquel ambiente

— Ya veo… bueno dejemos eso a un lado… Touko ¿porque no nos avisaste que iniciarías tu viaje aquí?, todos podríamos viajar juntos después de todo mientras mas personas es mucho mas divertido no es así, además Cheren y yo no tenemos nada que hacer últimamente — dijo Bianca reprimiendo a Touko

Touko se quedo pensando un poco mientras veía a Red — n… no tienen por qué molestarse después de todo no hemos tenido ningún problema hasta ahora, además ustedes ya tiene todas las medallas, así que… —

— Tienes que decidir Touko con quien quieres estar ¿con ellos o con nosotros? — dijo Cheren metiéndose en la conversación e interrumpiendo a Touko

— porque no aceptas su oferta Touko-san, red-san y yo podemos arreglárnoslas solos, no tienes de que preocuparte — dijo Hikari con una vos tímida pero intentado sacar valor de su enojo

— ¿Que estas diciendo Hikari-chan? acaso no recuerdas nuestro acuerdo —dijo Touko volteando a ver a Hikari bastante molesta

El ambiente ante ellas se estaba poniendo denso lo cual notaron los demás principalmente Bianca

— Mira la hora que es Cheren no deberíamos estar aquí, será mejor que nos vallamos pronto — dijo Bianca jalando a su amigo

— Lo siento, dije que no teníamos cosas que hacer, pero en este momento tenemos que hacer algo urgentemente — dijo mientras arrastraba a Cheren con ella

— Piénsalo bien Touko te estaremos esperando en ciudad Mayólica para que nos dagas que harás — Dijo Cheren mirándola fijamente

Era una decisión difícil si iba con ellos de seguro se la pasaría bien además de que podría pasar mas tiempo con ellos como en los viejos tiempos, pero seria como dejarle el camino libre a Hikari y eso era algo que no podía dejar que pasara

Siguieron caminando ahora completamente en silencio hasta que llegaron a ciudad porcelana, para Hikari y Red fue impresionante ver la cantidad de edificios además de la altura que tenían claro porque nunca habían estado ahí

— Esta es ciudad porcelana — dijo Touko poniéndose frente a ellos

— Es espectacular no es cierto — dijo con mucha confianza

— Es muy linda, pero deberíamos buscar donde nos quedaremos esta noche estoy agotada además ya es demasiado — tarde dijo Hikari empezando a caminar

Así los tres se fueron hacia el centro pokémon para pedir un cuarto y poderse quedar a dormir ahí, pero en el camino a Touko se le ocurrió que seria una buena idea quedarse en un hotel. Siempre había querido dormir en un hotel, pero hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad, después de pensarlo un poco Red y Hikari accedieron después de todo ambos también querían ver como eran los hoteles en esta ciudad

Como era costumbre Red se durmió en cuanto se metió a la cama dejando a las dos chicas despiertas – Hikari-chan que dirías si yo decidiera tener una cita a solas con red después de todo esta ciudad tiene muchas cosas interesantes y seria una lastima que solo nos detuviéramos en el gimnasio – dijo Touko mientras movía su dedo anular en círculos

— ¡Claro que no eso seria perder demasiado tiempo! — dijo Hikari con un tono estricto y frio

— ¡Vamos Hikari-chan! que tiene de malo, te prometo que solo daremos vueltas por las tiendas y no intentare ningún movimiento en todo el día ¿que me dices? —

— ¡No significa no!, han pasado casi dos meses desde que llegamos aquí y apenas hemos conseguido dos medallas no podemos darnos el lujo de distraernos — dijo Hikari con una actitud seria

— ¡Hmph! Hikari-chan eres demasiado seria — dijo haciendo un puchero e inflando sus mejillas

— Pero no importa porque cuando estés distraída me llevare a Red y lo tendré todo para mi sola — dijo muy suavemente murmurando

— ¿Qu… que dijiste?, ¿acaso no fuiste tu quien dijo que fuéramos justas n respecto a Red-san? — Hikari parecía haber escuchado los murmullos de Touko y respondió un poco molesta

— Hmmm ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que paso esta tarde Hikari-chan? — dijo desviando la mirada

— Siendo justas tu deberías déjame tener esa cita y quedaremos iguales como al principio — Dijo Touko con un tono chantajista

— ¡Claro que no eso y esto son cosas diferentes! además como podría dejarte tener una cita con el si ni siquiera yo he… — La vos de Hikari se hacia mas débil medida que avanzaba su oración

— ¿Que dijiste no te oí bien? — dijo Touko acercándose un poco a ella

— Co… ¡como podrí dejarte si ni siquiera yo he tenida un cita con él! — dijo Hikari alzando su voz mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus puños cerca de su pecho

Al ver a Hikari haciendo ese tipo de cosas Touko se dio cuenta de que ella era una rival fuerte, tal vez mas fuerte de lo que ella había esperado ese tipo de reacción y la timidez que la caracterizaba era mas que nada lo que le gustaba a los chicos o al menos eso era lo que ella creía

Ambas se vieron por un momento y a los pocos segundos suspiraron casi sincronizadas — no deberíamos estar paleando entre nosotras ¿no crees? — dijo Touko mirando hacia donde se encontraba red

— ¿Que te parece si las dos salimos con el? claro cada una un día diferente, así no sentiremos ningún tipo de resentimiento ¿no crees? —

— ¿Pero quien será primero? — dijo Hikari rápidamente aceptando la proposición de Touko

Algo sorprendida por lo rápido que acepto Hikari, Touko le respondió — puedes ser tu si quieres yo no tengo problemas en ser la primera o no de cualquier forma lo que importa es estar a solas con red — dijo sonriendo

Con lo anterior dicho e ignorando completamente la opinión de Red o el hecho de que tenían que ganar su tercera medalla ambas chicas se acostaron dispuestas a dormir, al día siguiente Hikari y Red tendrían su cita y después seria el turno de Touko

* * *

><p>That's all for now<p> 


End file.
